


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by cinelitchick



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: When Marcus Keane arrives in Vermont to spend Christmas away from the big city, the last thing he expected was to be drawn to the town's handsome veterinarian.After years of avoiding serious commitments after a disastrous end to his last long-term relationship, Dr. Tomas Ortega finds himself falling for the attractive stranger who is only in town for the holiday.Neither knows for sure how this will end, but they do know one thing....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pradelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pradelle/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my fellow romcom queen and friend. May this help fill the Christmas romance AU-sized hole in your life. Love you!

The ninety-minute drive from Burlington International Airport to the small Vermont town that was his destination was plenty of time for Marcus Keane to think of the crossroads he had reached in his life. In his early fifties with dark blonde hair, and sporting a mustache and a slight beard, he had managed to avoid clichés like a midlife crisis. He didn’t think he was actually having one. The desire for a young lover or a flashy sport car had yet to rise within him, thank God.

No, this was more of the existential variety. After nearly twenty years working as a community outreach specialist for a nonprofit in Chicago, he had received a very impressive job offer from a rather prestigious firm in the city. This was the result of Marcus’ latest success: pairing children from low-income families with shelter pets as part of an outreach program for the holidays in order to put a spotlight on those less fortunate while giving the child and dog or cat a friend.

He had been a positive presence in the metropolis since he first moved there after landing his current gig. Unlike those who previously had held his position, Marcus had traversed the city from one end to other. He spent time getting to know every square inch and as many of the business owners and residents as possible. While he didn’t know everyone, they certainly knew him. 

“Saint Marcus” was a nickname bestowed upon him by those in nonprofit circles for his ability to get impossible projects off the ground and making sure the spotlight shone on the people those projects would benefit — not him; not ever. However, he was on a number of different radars as the awards, certificates and other prizes awarded to him over the years had proven. When acceptance speeches were called for, he would always make sure his team got equal, if not full, credit. 

Once the new job offer had arrived, Marcus knew it was time to do something he hadn’t done in a very long time. Vacations were something other people did to get away from it all. Marcus had spent a good chunk of the first half of his life bouncing from location to location (albeit helping others; it was just in his nature) that once he settled in Chicago, he just took advantage of having a home of his own thanks to a steady job and paycheck. He had days off, but he didn’t go too far beyond the city limits. There was just too much to discover locally. 

One thing he missed was truly celebrating Christmas. He genuinely loved this time of year and was a bit jealous of those who had people to spend time with, whether in the city or elsewhere. Well this year, Marcus was going to be elsewhere. Besides, the more distance he put between himself and Chicago while making his decision the better. He wanted a clear head and he feared his adopted hometown would prove more of a distraction.

So, he took to the internet and after a few days (and some very late nights) of searching, he believed he had found his perfect destination: Mapleton, Vermont. The town’s website had been very promising. They had community events to celebrate the season right up through Christmas Eve. Then on New Year’s Eve, the town would throw its annual party until two in the morning. It had sounded like something out of a movie. Bedford Falls, only without that child chirping about bells and angel’s wings.

Now Marcus had five days to get his Christmas on and fa-la-la-la his heart out before returning to Chicago. He wasn’t staying in Mapleton through New Year’s; not when his future was on the line. His bosses at the nonprofit didn’t know there was a chance he would be kicking off the new year at a new place of employment. To be honest, Marcus wasn’t one hundred percent sure he was going to accept. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure he _wasn’t_ going to accept either. This was why he needed to get away.

“Welcome to Mapleton,” the sign read.

He had made it. Now he needed to find the inn where he had reserved a room. Driving through the downtown made him smile. The decorations were on every street lamp, stop light and building. Garland had been wrapped around each lamppost. Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and, of course, Santa Claus were all accounted for at every store front. Christmas music could be faintly heard being rehearsed at a nearby small park between two buildings.

A few minutes later, the main street had been left behind. The GPS told him he was ten minutes out from his destination. He spied the stop sign looming at the intersection just ahead. As he pressed on the brakes to slow to a halt as he approached, there was a bump at the front of the rental car. 

Marcus’ heart froze mid-beat. “Oh God.”

He scrambled out of the car. A boy about twelve years old shouted as Marcus came around to see what happened.

Lying on its side in front of the tires was a Labrador retriever who, if Marcus had to guess, was almost as old as the boy who ran up to them now.

“I’m so sorry,” Marcus apologized. “I didn’t even see him.”

“Is he dead?!” the boy asked. His eyes were wide, his face flushed and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Marcus knelt down beside the canine. The dog’s breathing was labored, but otherwise he seemed alert. A glance at the nether regions, as it was laying on its side, confirmed his sex to Marcus. “We need a blanket to move him,” he told the boy. “And I need to know where the nearest vet is.”

“That’s my house,” the boy said, pointing to the split-level directly across the street. “And my tío is the vet.” He ran to home to get the requested item, looking both ways before crossing the street. Obviously, he didn’t want to make the same mistake as his beloved pooch. He was back a minute later with a thick, green cotton blanket.

Taking his time so as not to hurt the dog any more that he already was, Marcus gently got the canine onto the makeshift gurney. He told the boy to open the driver’s side rear door.

The boy did as he was instructed and Marcus gingerly lifted the Labrador. He crawled into the back, carefully placing the dog on the seat. His young friend climbed in the front on the passenger side. He was on his knees staring at his furry companion as Marcus got behind the wheel.

“Sit down, close the door and buckle your seat belt.” Marcus told the boy. “I’m sorry. What’s your name?”

“Luis Ortega.”

“Marcus Keane.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luis said. “My tío’s practice is only a few minutes away, Marcus. Can we hurry?”

   
   
   


Dr. Tomas Ortega was seeing to a cat who had mistaken a felt ornament in the shape of a mouse for the real thing. The poor feline had managed to get a huge tuft of cotton stuck in its throat after tearing the enemy apart with its teeth. 

Fang, a black-and-gray female, was now sedated as Tomas reached into her mouth with a pair of tweezers in order to remove the offending piece of fabric. He had no sooner succeeded when his nurse, Sarah, threw open the door to tell him about an emergency case that had been just brought in to the clinic.

Tomas apologized to the mother and young girl, who had accompanied Fang. Before he left, he assured them both the cat would be just fine once she woke up. “If there are any issues, _please_ do not hesitate to call.”

He traded one examination room for another right next door. When Tomas opened the door, he was struck by the sight of his nephew and a stranger huddled around….

“Oh Díos mio! Perro.” Tomas moved to the table where the patient was laying. “Luis, what happened?”

“We had just left the house so I can take him for a walk, but I noticed his leash was all knotted. So, I unhooked his leash—”

“And he tore out into the street like the mad dog he is,” Tomas finished in a huff. “How many times do your mom and I have to tell you? Once Perro is on the leash, he stays on the leash until he’s back safe inside the house?”

“Lo siento, tio Tomás.” Luis was on the verge of tears. His voice cracked as he spoke. “Yo no lo hice a propósito. ¿Estará bien Perro?”

Tomas was already examining the patient. He ignored his nephew for now. Perro was of greater concern to him than Luis’ hurt feelings for being yelled at for his stupidity. When he pressed on the dog’s abdomen, the canine let out a small whine. Petting him, Tomas cooed it was going to be okay. He continued with his examination. 

When he finished a few minutes later, he had a fairly good idea of the dog’s injuries. However, he rang up the front desk and asked Claire, the office’s radiologic technologist, if she would take a few x-rays of Perro. She told him she would be ready in a few minutes. He hung up the phone and was mildly surprised to find a third person in the room with them. Then Tomas remembered noticing the tall, blond man when he had first entered.

“I’m sorry, you are?”

“Marcus Keane,” he extended his right hand, which Tomas shook. “I’m the one who brought in your nephew’s dog. I’m so sorry. I honestly didn’t see him. I was coming to a stop when I felt the tires hit something.”

Tomas took in the offending party and saw nothing that offended him. It was an accident, pure and simple. If Luis had only done as he had been told over and over, they wouldn’t be here now. “You weren’t going that fast, thank God. At most, you tapped him … which was enough to cause some damage, I’m afraid.”

Marcus’ hand flew to his mouth. His blue eyes shone in the overhead fluorescent lighting. “Oh dear Lord. Is the pup going to make it?”

“Tío!” Luis exclaimed.

Tearing his eyes away from Marcus, Tomas settled on Luis’ frightened features. He sighed. “I’m going to have Claire x-ray him and give him an ultrasound. I believe his ribs are fractured, but I need to make sure nothing is broken.

“I don’t think there is any internal bleeding,” he added, turning his attention back to the poor Brit who was dragged into this out of pure dumb luck. “Once I see the x-rays, I’ll have a better idea. Perro is alert, which is an excellent sign. My guess is he’ll have to stay here at least overnight, maybe two nights, for observation.”

His features grew more serious as he once more focused on Luis. Luckily for the boy, there was a knock just before the door opened.

A woman in her late-twenties with an uneven lob colored like a rainbow entered the room with a gurney. “You ready for me?”

“Of course.” Tomas moved next to Marcus as Claire shifted Perro from the exam table to the gurney. 

“Be back in a few.” She wheeled the dog out of the room and closed the door. 

Tomas folded his arms over his chest; the dark look that had appeared briefly before Claire’s arrival returned. “Go call your mother and tell her what happened. You can use my office.”

Luis nodded, his black bangs falling into his eyes, and left the room.

“Poor kid,” Marcus said. “He didn’t lose his head when it happened. I told him what I needed and he got it straight away.”

“He’s a good boy,” Tomas agreed, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. “Forget his head if it wasn’t attached.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

Their eyes met and a shot of electricity shot threw them both. 

“So,” Tomas said, breaking the spell that had left them entranced for a moment or two. “What brings you to Mapleton?”

“Christmas.”

Marcus’ response was met with a quizzical look from Tomas. “You came all the way here just to celebrate Christmas? They don’t have Christmas where you’re from?”

This got a laugh out of Marcus. “Yes, Chicago is quite fond of Christmas. I just needed a break for the first time in maybe twenty years. There’s something I need to sort out and I wanted to do it someplace nice and festive.”

“Well, you certainly couldn’t have picked a better spot,” Tomas said. “We’re even supposed to see snow on Christmas Eve. Nothing substantial, just a few inches.”

“What a nuisance,” Marcus replied with a grin on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

Tomas smiled. He was liking this man very much. There was an age difference between them as Tomas was in his mid-thirties, but he wasn’t bothered by it. He hadn’t felt such a strong attraction to a man since veterinary school. That was the last time he had been in a real relationship. Since graduating, he had had a string of flings and hookups in order to scratch that itch. It had been enough until recently.

The door opened again. Luis had returned. He didn’t look happy. His eyes were red and puffy as though he had been crying. Tomas knew his sister had torn into the kid, but he also was willing to bet she had made sure he was okay before doing so. 

“She’s on her way,” Luis said, sniffling. He glanced at Marcus. “I wouldn’t be here when she gets here. She’s looking to blame someone without social services getting involved and it’s going to be you.”

“Oh por el amor de Dios,” Tomas muttered as he lifted his eyes to Heaven and put his hands on his hips. His eyes flicked over to Marcus. “He’s right. You should go. When my sister is in a mood like this, it is better for the innocent to head for the hills.”

“Can I at least leave my number? I really do want to be updated about Perro’s condition.” Marcus pulled his phone out of the inside pocket of his coat. “Also, what’s the number here so I can ask the front desk instead of bothering you?”

Tomas pulled his own phone out of the back pocket of his trousers. After he unlocked the device, he handed it to Marcus. “Put your number in and I’ll do the same with yours.”

Once they had each other’s numbers, Tomas told Marcus he would see him out.

“Thank you for your help, Marcus,” Luis said as the man reached the door. “I’m sorry about all this.”

“It’s alright, Luis. It’s no one’s fault. I’m just grateful I was already going below the speed limit. It was nice meeting you.” Marcus held out a hand. 

Luis smiled and shook it. “Nice meeting you, too.”

When they reached the waiting area, Tomas asked Marcus if he was staying at the Sugar Maple House.

“Well it _is_ the only inn in town.”

“Very true.”

They stood there by the front door, grinning like fools. This time, Marcus was the first to speak.

“I should go if I’m to avoid your hell-on-wheels sister. It was very nice meeting you, Dr. Ortega.”

Tomas chuckled. Marcus really had no idea and the younger man hoped to keep it that way. “The pleasure was mine, Mr. Keane. Even if the circumstances were not the best. And please, it’s Tomas.”

One last smile before he left. “Marcus.”

The good mood Tomas was enjoying in Marcus Keane’s wake lasted exactly eight minutes and seventeen seconds.

That was when Mount Olivia erupted.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

That was all Tomas heard after the click of the locks on the front door of the clinic once his receptionist, Beverly, had left for the evening. It was the most pleasant sound, especially after an afternoon listening to his sister, Olivia, scream at him and Luis about Perro’s accident. She had arrived a not long after Marcus had departed. 

Immediately she wanted to know two things: 

1) Was the dog going to be okay? and 

2) “Where’s the sonofabitch who tried to kill my dog?”

Tomas had said a silent prayer the nice, attractive man had left when he did. Olivia on a tear with him in her sights was no place for Marcus to be. Her brother answered her questions. His answers, however, left something to be desired.

“How much longer before you know for sure about Perro?” Olivia asked. She was biting her lower lip and had her arms crossed over her chest. These were two signs she was barely holding in her anger. Her brown eyes were narrowed.

“It shouldn’t be much longer,” he told her calmly.

“I can’t believe you just let him walk out of here scot free! God, you are so stupid,” she paced around the empty examination room. Luis was in Tomas’ office next door. He had refused to come out when he heard his mom’s voice. “He’s not going to stick around. We’re going to be stuck with the bills from this. Mark my words, hermano. What did he do to turn your head? Flash a smile? Give you a wink? _Pretend to give a shit?_ ”

“ _ENOUGH._ ” Tomas slammed his hand down on the steel table in the middle of the room. His face was flushed. A cold, hard stare was aimed in her direction. “It was an accident, Livvie. If you really want to point fingers, I suggest you start with your son. But it _was_ an accident.”

He took a deep breath and exhaled. “I know you’re upset; we all are. However, don’t ever throw my sexuality in my face in my place of business or anywhere ever again. ¿Entiendes?”

The lower register of her brother’s voice took some of the righteous indignation out of Olivia. She had regretted the words as soon as she had spoken them. Tomas wasn’t a flirt or the type to have his head turned by a pretty face. He was a romantic who hadn’t found someone worthy of him as far as she was concerned. A heat crept up her neck as she thought about his words to her. 

She loved her brother with all her heart. It had been them against the world ever since their parents had died when they were kids. When their abuelita took them in with her, they had to leave the country as she resided in Mexico. While the woman wasn’t wealthy, the Ortega kids had wanted for nothing. 

They had loved their abuelita, but moved back to the United States when they were both of age. Tomas had known since he was twelve that he was gay. He had come out to Olivia a few years later, when he developed his first real crush on a boy at school. Coming out to his abuelita was never an option as she had outed him instead. Tomas and his crush had been caught making out in an alley not far from school. The boy’s grandmother had told his abuelita, who told Tomas he had committed a sin. She had never looked at him the same after that. Tomas never saw the boy again.

It didn’t matter if he was gay. Tomas was the best person Olivia knew. In her fear and fury, she had essentially spat in his face. She put a hand over the one that rested on the table. “Tomas, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No. I didn’t.” His gaze softened a little, but her words had stung. It didn’t matter she hadn’t meant them; it was the fact she had said them at all.

“Forgive me?” Her eyes were wide and soft. She was still biting her lower lip.

“Maybe later.” He pulled his hand away.

There was a knock at the door. Claire poked her rainbow head inside the room. “Sorry to interrupt, but the x-rays and ultrasound results on Perro are ready.”

Tomas nodded. He left the room without a backward glance at his sister. 

It was as he had suspected. Perro had a fixation of fractured ribs. It was a standard rib fracture. Thankfully, his lungs were not punctured. Once he had finished reading the results, he headed to his office to update Olivia and Luis. The relief they showed when he told them Perro was going to be fine made Tomas smile. Mother and son hugged each other, apologized for any grievances and hugged again.

Tomas told them he was going to keep Perro at the clinic overnight, but if all went well — which he expected it would — they could take the dog home tomorrow. At this, Luis tackled his uncle and squeezed him tight at the waist. Tomas ruffled his hair and rubbed his back. 

“Take your mom home. Have dinner and get some rest.” He looked up at Olivia. “You both have been through a lot.”

“Luis, go out to the waiting room while I talk to your uncle.” When Luis was gone, she asked, “Are we okay?”

Tomas sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck while his other hand sat on his hip. “That was a real dick you move you pulled back there, Livvie.”

“I know, Tomas. I’m sorry. _Believe me_ ,” she said. “There’s no excuse for my behavior today. I’ll apologize to the staff on my way out.”

“That’s good of you. Thank you.” He paused. “We’ll be fine.”

Her heart sank. “Oh.” It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but knew it could have been worse. She shifted the topic to one she hoped would be safer. “So, tell me about the man who brought in my boys. That was really nice of him to stay.”

Tomas raised an eyebrow. “Yes, it was. He was quite concerned about Perro. He felt sick that he might have been responsible in some way.”

Olivia nodded. “Luis wants to thank him in some way for ‘being cool and not leaving us.’ His words.” She swallowed. “He said Marcus was staying at the Sugar Maple?”

_So,_ _you do know his name,_ Tomas thought. _I wonder what else Luis said?_  

“It’s the only inn in town,” he said, unable to stop the small grin from appearing as he repeated Marcus’ words.

“Family dinner tomorrow night? If the guests of honor are available? A welcome home-slash-thank you meal?” Olivia looked at her baby brother hopefully.

“I’ll be there,” he promised.

   
   
   


Tomas was now sitting on the couch in his office listening to Christmas music and enjoying a Dickens novel (no, not that one) while wearing a pair of black-framed reading glasses. Perro was resting comfortably on a dog bed on the floor in the corner beside the couch. Tomas would have to check on him again in a few hours, but so far things were going well.

His mobile rang. He smiled when he saw who was calling.

“Hello?”

“Tomas. It’s Marcus Keane.”

“I know.” He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. “How can I help you, Marcus?”

“Actually, I’m here to help you. At least that’s the idea.”

Tomas put down his book and leaned forward, his reading glasses still perched on the end of his nose. “I’m sorry. What now?”

“I’m outside and I’ve brought reinforcements. Care to let me in?”

Phone in hand, Tomas got up and walked out into the lobby. Sure enough, Marcus was at the front door bundled up in his coat, scarf and gloves. He was holding a white paper bag in one hand and with his other had his phone to his ear. A hopeful look played on his features. 

Unlocking and opening the door, Tomas was pleased to have such a nice surprise after so trying a day. Both men hung up and put their phones away as Marcus crossed the threshold. 

“Nice glasses. I’m not interrupting, am I?” he asked, a chill running through to his bones as the heat embraced him.

“Not at all. I was just reading and hanging out with Perro.” Tomas pulled off his frames as his attention was drawn to the bag Marcus was carrying. A delectable aroma permeated the air. “Is that what I think it is?”

“If what you’re thinking is Miss Mabel’s famous chili and cornbread, then yes. Yes, it is.” Marcus held the bag aloft. “Hungry?”

Tomas’ stomach answered for him. The rumble that came forth was so loud, he thought for sure he saw his torso vibrate.

Marcus laughed heartily. “I guess it’s good I stopped by.”

A heat bloomed in Tomas’ cheeks and reached all the way to his neck. He wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment about his stomach or the sudden appearance of the man who had been on his mind since he had left earlier. Older men weren’t normally an attraction for Tomas. There had been an opportunity once or twice when he was at university and veterinary school, but he had never been interested. 

Now, however, he was incredibly interested.

“Very good,” Tomas replied with a shy grin. He led Marcus back to his office. Perro picked his head up a little when the men entered, but just as quickly put it back down.

“Poor pup.” Marcus put the bag on Tomas’ desk. He removed his gloves, stuffing them in his coat pockets. Then he went to Perro and, crouching down in front of the bed, scratched him behind his ears. “¿Cómo estás, muchacho? ¿El buen doctor está cuidando bien de usted?”

“You speak Spanish.” Tomas didn’t say the words so much as breathed them out. This man was a mystery he wanted to solve. Dinner was a good start to unraveling the enigma that was Marcus Keane.

“Fluently. Also, French, Italian and Latin. I was a bit of a wanderer in my younger years.” Marcus stood, turning to face Tomas. He took off his coat and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. “Where should I…?”

Tomas pointed to the top of two filing cabinets standing side by side. He opened the bag and breathed in the heavenly scents that escaped when he did so. When he began pulling out the containers, he was happy to see there was enough food for two. For a moment, he feared his assumption had been wrong and Marcus had only stopped by to feed him alone.

“I forgot drinks.” Marcus sighed. “I didn’t even think. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Tomas turned to his left and bent down to pull out two bottles of water from the mini fridge he kept in the corner behind his desk. Holding them up, he said: “I am prepared for just such an emergency.”

The smile that broke out across Marcus’ face could have lit the whole of the downtown. It reached his eyes, which seemed bluer as a result. At least, Tomas thought so. Marcus was aware he had the vet’s attention. He was flattered. Especially since the handsome Latino hadn’t escaped his thoughts since they had parted ways a few hours ago.

Younger men were definitely not to Marcus’ taste. They were very pretty, but he always had preferred someone his own age. _God,_ _I hope this isn’t some midlife crisis, after all_ , he thought. First the job, then the boy toy. He snorted. Tomas didn’t give off the trophy boyfriend vibe. He seemed way too serious and settled. Marcus knew there had been a connection between them in the exam room earlier. 

No. He was only there a few days and he had to focus on his decision.

Then again, the best way to figure something out is to think of someone else. Yes, he was sure he had read that somewhere. 

They dug into their meal. The chili and cornbread were excellent — not to mention piping hot. Silence had once again made its presence known. Both men were hungry and not about to let a singed mouth stop them from enjoying the food.

“So, let me see if I understand this,” Marcus said when he had downed a quarter of the chili and a slice of cornbread. “Miss Mabel Tompkins was the chef at the Sugar Maple House when it first opened in 1947. Now her granddaughters both are in charge: Dinah runs the inn and Alyce the kitchen. Mabel’s recipes live on alongside Alyce’s originals.”

“Exactly.” Tomas dipped a piece of cornbread into the chili and took a bite. “The Tompkins’ have been associated with the inn for three generations. Mabel’s daughter, Viola, who’s also Dinah and Alyce’s mamá, was the executive manager. When she retired, Dinah got the promotion as she had been the associate manager under Viola. It’s a beautiful place and the food is to die for.”

Marcus nodded. “Agreed. I’m looking forward to breakfast already.”

Their eyes met for a second. Tomas broke contact first. He picked up the package of cornbread and offered it to Marcus. His dinner companion took a piece and placed it on the napkin he was using as a plate. He cleared his throat. When Tomas looked up, Marcus indicated he had some chili sauce in his beard.

Tomas grinned, slightly embarrassed but mostly grateful for the heads up.

Marcus watched as his new friend wiped the spot he had pointed out and dabbed at his mustache for good measure. The dark facial hair with a light dusting of gray was a very good look on the veterinarian.

“Thank you for calling about Perro,” Marcus said to get his mind off things it shouldn’t be on at all. “I appreciate you taking the time … and for thinking of me.”

A spoonful of chili kept Tomas from admitting out loud he hadn’t stopped thinking of Marcus. All he could do in the moment was smile and nod.

Marcus thought nothing of it. “How did it go with your sister?”

“It went.” Tomas played with his chili, moving it around with his spoon. He didn’t look up from his plastic bowl. It was obvious Marcus had questions.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I should have stayed to deflect the blows.”

This caused Tomas to bring his eyes up to Marcus’ face. His very own knight in shining armor was sitting across from him. Though he considered himself a true romantic, Tomas honestly thought of the idea as more of a trope than anything. Then again, every cliché was buried in truth. Perhaps Marcus was his Christmas gift. Wouldn’t that be nice?

“No.” Tomas shook his head. “It’s better your introduction to her wasn’t here this afternoon. Tomorrow will be better.”

Marcus cocked his head. “How’s that?”

“Dammit.” Tomas hung his head. He brought it up with an apologetic smile on his lips. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Luis is going to ask you to have dinner with us tomorrow night as a thank you for your help with Perro.” Tomas nodded in the dog’s direction. “It’s also a welcome home for him.” 

Marcus blushed. “It’s not necessary. I just did what anyone would do.”

“Does that mean you won’t come?” There was just a drop of fear in those words.

“I didn’t say that.”

A playful glint crept into Tomas’ hazel eyes. “If you’re coming, take a spoonful of chili.”

That glint was matched in Marcus’ baby blues. It was accompanied by a tug at the corner of his mouth. He took a long swig from the water bottle.

Tomas chuckled. He bit the inside of his lower lip as he waited for Marcus to give him the answer he was wanted. His eyes never left the blond’s mouth.

Once he properly swallowed the water, Marcus wiped his lips with a paper napkin. He folded his arms on the desk; the chili in front of him. His eyes penetrated Tomas. When he waited out the clock as much as they both could bear, Marcus put a spoonful of chili into his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost ten in the morning when Marcus opened his eyes. He lay in bed for a moment in that post-waking fog thinking of nothing. Slowly, the pieces fell into place. His focus returned.

The room he was staying in was nicely decorated with a cream and blue color scheme. He had been told even-numbered rooms were blue and the odd-numbered rooms were red.

“That must be hell on the budget,” Marcus had quipped to Dinah Tompkins, Sugar Maple House’s manager, when he checked in yesterday.

“The original owner was very particular,” she admitted. “There’s a clause in the contract stating whomever takes ownership must keep the house as is — minus any required structural upkeep.”

“You’re kidding.” He found this utterly fascinating.

Dinah shook her head and smiled as she handed him his key. “You’re in room four, Mr. Keane. I hope you enjoy stay.”

“Undoubtedly,” he replied with a grin.

The wood in the room was dark, from the floor to the doors to the four-poster bed. The heavy curtains, bedspread, comforter and decorative pillows were snowy white, as was the ceiling. The walls, sheets and pillow cases were an Oxford blue.

When he reached for his phone to check the time, he wasn’t expecting it to be so late. Then again, he wasn’t on a schedule for the first time in years. There were no plans for the day. He wouldn’t mind taking a drive around town. It was such a nice place, he wanted to get to know it a little better. Luis may call with an invite, but Marcus wasn’t pinning his hopes on that happening.

Thinking of the boy brought to mind his dashing uncle. Marcus and Tomas had spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other. As it turned out, it was a smaller world than they had realized. Tomas told him how he went to Loyola for his undergraduate studies, remembering from earlier where Marcus hailed. Both marveled over how they had been in the same city for four years. Had they passed each other in the street? Sat in the same movie theater? Shopped at the same store at the same time?

Marcus noticed Tomas stuck mostly to his adult years when filling him in on his backstory. He had started with Loyola, which led him to Cornell in Ithaca, New York, for veterinary school and then he more or less brought him up to date. As someone who didn’t have the greatest childhood, Marcus recognized a fellow survivor. He wondered if Tomas would one day take him into his confidence so he could hear the whole story. A bitter laugh bubbled out of him.

“You’re leaving the day after Christmas. What the bloody hell are you thinking?!”

The room phone rang shrilly. Marcus propped himself up onto an elbow, staring at the phone as if it was screaming. During the second ring, he decided he should answer it. He picked up the receiver on the third ring. His voice failed him as he attempted to speak. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“Hello?”

“Marcus?” The voice that traveled down the line had a high, clear tone. “It’s Luis. From yesterday?”

Marcus chuckled. “I remember, Luis. You’re very hard to forget.”

A pause. “That’s good, right?”

The smile that spread across Marcus’ lips held back a giant guffaw. “Yes. It’s definitely a compliment. Now how can I help?”

“Oh right. Well, I talked to my tío — you remember him — and he said Perro can home this afternoon. So, I wanted you to have dinner with us to say ‘thank you’ for not leaving Perro to die on the street after he ran into your car. And also, to welcome him home. Will you come?”

Luis took a couple of breaths after he finished. He was nervous. Speaking to adults didn’t come easily to him. They made him nervous for some reason.

“I will.”

Marcus didn’t want to keep Luis on the phone for too long. The poor kid rushed through his speech so fast, Marcus was afraid he was going to pass out before the end of it. He was a sweet boy. No wonder Tomas loved him so much.

He spoke of him at length last night in his office. Even Perro perked up when he heard his master’s name. Tomas recounted a few stories from the litany of Luis misadventures he had collected in the young man’s twelve years on this earth. It was easy to see Tomas considered himself a surrogate father to his nephew. So much love came out of him as he spoke of Luis. Marcus knew he was in danger of falling for the doctor.

Luis told Marcus dinner was at seven that evening and gave him the address before hanging up. Nine hours to fill before his big plans commenced. A quick shower, then downstairs for breakfast before the kitchen stopped serving at eleven were the first orders of the day. While Marcus was getting cleaned up, his phone received a text message. Twelve minutes later, as he grabbed the room key card, Marcus noticed the blinking light on his device. When he saw whom the text was from, he grinned.

_“I heard you got the official invitation. Congrats! I’ll pick you up at the inn at six-forty-five. It’s only a ten-minute drive to Livvy’s house from there. See you soon.”_

There were no questions. Tomas wasn’t leaving anything to chance. Marcus quickly replied. He left the room with a spring in his step. So far, this day was off to a rather excellent start.

  
  


The dining room of Sugar Maple House was still set up for breakfast with buffet stations lined up along the wall. Whatever you desired for your morning meal could be found in the warming trays, and on the bowls and platters both in ice and out. Servers proffered coffee, tea, juice, milk and water. Marcus filled a bowl with homemade vanilla yogurt and fresh fruit for his first course. A small pot of hot water, a ceramic holder containing a sampling of tea bags, and a cup and saucer were waiting for him when he returned to his table.

Once the fruit and yogurt had been enjoyed, he made his way to the hot foods. At the omelet station, he couldn’t resist. He ordered what was described as a classic British omelet and — because what the hell, he was on vacation and it _was_ Christmas — requested a smoked salmon and chives filling.

“That sounds divine,” said a voice next to Marcus.

He turned his head to find a clean-shaven man a few years younger than himself with brown hair and wearing glasses. The man spoke with a light French accent.

“I’m indulging,” Marcus said conspiratorially.

The man smiled. “I think I’ll join you.” To the chef, he said: “Make that two please. Thank you.”

When they took their seats, the men discovered their tables were not that far apart. The dining room was nearly empty due to the late hour of the morning. Marcus suggested the man should join him if he wasn’t expecting company and was so inclined. His new friend accepted. When they introduced themselves, Marcus learned his dining companion’s name was Marc Laurent.

Marc was spending Christmas in Mapleton with his wife, Evangeline, and their two boys, Paul and James. Evangeline grew up in town and her parents still lived there. Her sister and her family would be arriving tomorrow, the day before Christmas. The Laurent's were staying at the inn out of convenience since they would be leaving the day after the holiday due to Marc’s work commitments.

Marcus told him his own reasons for being in town. He may have left out the part about the major professional crossroads in which he found himself. They chatted amiably about work, the far-flung locales they both had visited and books. Once the plates and cups had been emptied, they shook hands and parted ways.

When he was certain Marcus wasn’t going to make a sudden reappearance, Marc pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Alec. You know how I’ve been bitching about how we need a Marcus Keane-type for our community outreach division?”

Alec knew all too well how his business partner had wanted to hire the guardian angel for Chicago’s downtrodden for years. Now more than ever, Marc wanted him since their director had quit five months ago. Unfortunately, Marcus never seemed to be on the market.

“Fuck the type. I just had breakfast with him and I want to make him an offer.”

  
  


“ _Can’t wait._ ”

Tomas broke out into a huge smile when he read Marcus’ reply. He was very grateful he had a full day at the clinic. Otherwise, the time was going to drag till he could see him again. The residents of Mapleton tended to bring in their pets for last-minute check-ups in the days leading up to Christmas. Some because they were traveling with them. Others so the holiday wouldn’t be ruined by something that could have been handled prior to a houseful of guests.

Marcus had no pets, but he was partial to cats. This was one of the many pieces of trivia Tomas had learned about his new friend last night. Marcus had told him about his work in Chicago. Tomas pointed out they both had chosen careers where they helped others. What were the odds? He had been fascinated to hear Marcus talk about his job and a few of the campaigns he had worked on over the years. Tomas knew of few people who were as selfless or compassionate.

He had suggested perhaps it was work that truly pushed Marcus to seek refuge away from the big city for Christmas. There was no intent behind his thesis, but he had seen the hesitation in Marcus. Before he could apologize for overstepping, Marcus confessed he was right. He had had a job offer that needed a response on the twenty-seventh. While Marcus had been thinking about it since the opportunity was extended to him a few days ago, he still didn’t have an answer.

“Maybe that’s your answer,” Tomas said.

“How so?”

They were sitting on the couch in Tomas’ office after dinner. Perro relaxed next to them in his bed. Tomas was going to have to check on him again in a couple hours but, in the meantime, he and Marcus were chatting amiably.

“Well, if you can’t say ‘yes’ to this new job,” Tomas explained, “maybe it means it’s not for you. Despite how perfect it seems on paper.”

Marcus considered this. It made sense. There was something holding him back from accepting the offer. He knew it the moment he had heard himself ask if he could take a few days to think it over. Initially, he had convinced himself it was just good practice. No one says “yes” the second someone offers them a job no matter how fantastic it sounds. Right?

“You may have a point,” he conceded. “I do love where I am, but at the same time I think I’m ready for some new challenges. You know?”

Tomas did know. “I haven’t told this to anyone, but I’ve been wondering if it’s not time I find myself a bigger pond, so to speak.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “How much bigger? Are we talking lakes?”

A heat flamed Tomas’ throat and cheeks. “I don’t know. Perhaps. I do miss Chicago, but it doesn’t have to be there.”

“If that’s how you truly feel, then maybe you should start poking some bears after the new year.” Marcus gazed at him with compassion. “The city is big enough for the both of us, if that’s what’s concerning you. Although I think you’re moving awfully fast. We only met a few hours ago and already you’re looking to uproot your life for me!”

Tomas burst out laughing. “Ohmigod! I didn’t even think about how that sounded! No no no no no. That’s not what I was getting at _at all_.”

Both enjoyed the hilarity of the moment.

“So what _did_ bring you out here to Vermont? Your sister, I imagine.”

Tomas bobbed his head from side to side as the side of his mouth quirked. “Yes and no. I came out for a visit just before I graduated from vet school. Livvy — Olivia — had settled here with Luis a few years prior after her relationship with his dad didn’t work out. The town welcomed her with open arms. She had been active with the PTA and working at an insurance firm as a secretary. I came out to see her first home, which she had just bought.”

He smiled at the memory. “She was so proud of herself. It was just for a long weekend, my trip. So, I’m at her house warming and she introduces me to this woman, Monica Powell. Turns out she’s the town vet and she’s retiring. Livvy’s face goes white when she realizes where this is going. Sure enough, Dr. Powell asks me to stop by her office the next day. That night, Livvy tells me flat out not to take the job. She doesn’t want me here when I could be living a fabulous life anywhere else.

“That pissed me off. I go to bed before I say something I’ll regret. Next day comes, I come here and sure enough, Dr. Powell offers me the job. Tells me not to answer right away, but to let me know in a day or two. I call her from the airport the day after and accept. Livvy didn’t talk to me for a month. Literally the day I graduated was the first time she had spoken to me since I told her. I tell her I’m gay, she’s cool. I tell her I’m moving to her town and she wants to disown me.”

The smile never wavered as Tomas told his story. His love for his sister was obvious.

“What made you take the vet’s offer?” Marcus asked.

“Loneliness with a dash of fear. I missed her and little Luis like crazy. I had no ties in Ithaca and I was terrified I wouldn’t have a job after school. Turns out, I needn’t had worried. I had two terrific opportunities I had to turn down out of a sense of honor. Had I not panicked, I could be either in San Francisco or Atlanta right now.”

There was no regret in Tomas’ countenance. “And yet, for the first time in a while, there’s no other place I’d rather be. I’ve made my first real friend in some time tonight.”

“So did I,” Marcus said.

  
  


As expected, the time flew. Tomas had no time for lunch and was ignoring the rather loud rumble from his stomach by the end of the day. He locked up the clinic at six-thirty. A ringing came from the left front pocket of his trousers as he walked to his car; a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Whipping out his phone, he saw it was Olivia.

“What’s up? I’m just about to go pick up Marcus.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize…”

He stopped in his tracks. “Didn’t realize what?”

There was an edge to his voice. The last thing he wanted to hear was how he shouldn’t get too attached to some guy who was going to be on the first plane out of state the day after Christmas. Mostly because Tomas was already attached to the lovely man who wound up at the clinic with his nephew and the family dog. Was his heart going to be broken in four days when Marcus headed back to Chicago? Possibly. If so, would it be worth it? Absolutely.

“I just thought he’d walk or drive himself. To be honest, I thought about asking you when I picked up Perro if you would maybe give him a lift, but you were so slammed I forgot. I’m glad you’re bringing him. And speaking of bringing things—”

“I like him, Livvy.”

“Oh wow. Tomas, that’s great, but—”

“Yeah, I know.”

Olivia sighed. “Are you going to let me finish a sentence?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, little brother. You’re protecting yourself and your bubble from the slings and arrows of disapproval and condemnation. I trust you know what you’re doing. I also know you wouldn’t risk your heart if he wasn’t worth it.”

Tomas smiled in the dark parking lot where the only source of light came from the few lights that lit the small space. “Thanks, sis.”

“You’re welcome,” Olivia replied. “Now can the two of you pick up a couple bottles of wine and maybe some ginger ale? I want something a bit fancy for tonight. Oh, at least one red for dinner.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’ll pay for that comment when you get here.”

“I know. Bye.”

He hung up and practically ran to his vehicle. Thanks to his sister, he would get to spend a few extra minutes alone with Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

Luis opened the front door to let in his uncle and their guest. He was the perfect gentleman as he welcomed them into his home. Dutifully, he took the men’s coats and scarves; hanging them in the closet next to the door.

The small entranceway, like the rest of the house had hardwood floors. Unlike Sugar Maple House, it was a light wood that brightened the interior and made it decidedly feel more like a home. A small, two-story that was just the right size for a single mother and her son, the house had an open floor plan where it was easy to drift from the living room to the dining room. The kitchen was next to the dining room, with a swinging door providing entry.

In the living room was a six-foot tree decorated with a string of lights that fluctuated between white and color. It was a compromise between Olivia and Luis. One year, they had gotten into a screaming match over which should be strung onto the tree. It ended with Luis in tears and Olivia hyperventilating. Tomas, who eventually sent both of them to their rooms, arrived the next day with a new set of lights which came with a remote control that let you decide how they appeared. It had been peaceful ever since.

On the working fireplace, which was not currently lit, hung three stockings: one each for Olivia, Luis and Tomas. The latter had his own stocking at home, but his family insisted he have one with them, as well.

There were photos of the three of them at various ages on the wall by the staircase and downstairs bathroom. Marcus made a note to take a closer look at those later.

Olivia now walked out of the kitchen via the dining room and into the entranceway. She wore her brown hair loose over her shoulders, an apron over her clothes and a smile.

Just before she came out and while Luis was busy finding a home for their outerwear, Tomas saw what Marcus was wearing — more to the point, how _good_ he looked wearing it — and he was ready to take him anywhere they could be alone. Marcus stood before him in fitted black trousers and a charcoal heather gray, quarter-zip, Merino wool sweater that was snug against his lean, muscular frame.

While Marcus didn’t see Tomas’ reaction, Olivia did. She said nothing till she had her brother’s ear to herself. Until then, she greeted Marcus warmly, and told him and Luis to head into the dining room. Dinner would be ready in just a few minutes. When she spotted the shopping bags, she thanked Marcus for being a sport about the pit stop and apologized for not stopping herself after work.

“We each picked out a bottle,” Tomas told her. “I chose the red and Marcus the white.”

“Apologies in advance,” Marcus said, self-deprecatingly.

Olivia leaned in conspiratorially. “We’ll save yours for last. Need something to knock out the aftertaste of the red.”

“That happened _one time_!” Tomas said to her. To Marcus, he added: “ _One time_ I picked a bad bottle and she’ll never let me forget it.”

“‘Bad bottle?’ I was tasting that disgusting buck-fifty swill for the next week!” She looked at Marcus. “Bought it at the gas station. I mean seriously.”

“Bad form, Tomas.” Marcus said.

There was a glint in both Marcus and Olivia’s eyes that Tomas knew meant bad things for him. If they were getting along this well only seconds after meeting, they were going to be thick as thieves by the end of the night. At the same, this pleased him to no end. Olivia had never met any of Tomas’ lovers. Not that he and Marcus had done anything to earn that title. Yet.

Tomas grabbed the bags with the wine and ginger ale, and followed his sister into the kitchen. Luis led Marcus to the dining room, but first they stopped in the living room and paid their respects to Perro. The dog looked even better today. He was still nowhere near one hundred percent, but Marcus suspected he was just happy to be home with his family.

In the kitchen, Olivia started in on her brother as soon as the wine was safely on the counter. “I know you said you liked him, but I had no idea just how much. You are gone, over the moon. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this about anybody.”

Tomas blushed.

“Just don’t do anything while you’re here, okay? I want to keep Luis innocent for a little longer.”

She winked at him as she barely suppressed a grin.

“Jesus, Livvy!”

The heat deepened to a dark red.

“Awww, hermanito.” She put a hand over lips. “You were ready to jump him out there because of how fine he looks. Don’t play the prude in here.”

She moved to the other side of the counter, where a pan of flautas and the deep fryer were sitting idly. Olivia had just finished frying the flautas when the doorbell rang. Now she put them on a large serving plate. “Can you take the sopa azteca in the dining room? Or do you prefer to carry the flautas?”

Tomas took the soup and Olivia followed with the flautas. Marcus and Luis were already seated across from each other. Marcus asked if he could help, but she declined with a smile.

“I’d rather you eat,” she said. “Tomas is the hired help around here.”

Dinner was a raucous affair. Stories were told by the Ortega siblings of incidents past that brought great joy to those around the table. Long forgotten memories were dredged up and put on display. Both Olivia and Tomas were equally embarrassed. Luis had never heard these tales and was rapt as his mom and uncle were in hysterics one minute, arguing the next and being appropriately loving not long after that.

 

 

 

 

After what was left of the food had been put away and the table cleared, the adults settled in the living room. Olivia checked on Luis as he was sent to bed due to the late hour. Christmas vacation meant he could ignore his bedtime just a little. When she returned a few minutes later with Marcus’ bottle of white in one hand and three wine glasses in the other, she had the distinct impression she was interrupting.

Once Olivia had left to go upstairs, Marcus made good on his word to himself and wandered over to the photo wall. Seeing Tomas at all ages warmed his heart. He was a little envious, if he was being honest. It would have been nice to have had a real family growing up.

Tomas joined him after he squared away the kitchen. “Try not to judge too harshly. I went through a few phases when I was young.”

“As if you're such an old man now — facial hair notwithstanding.”

Tomas blushed as he grinned.

“I am the last person to throw stones,” Marcus said. “I had a mullet.”

Those hazel eyes grew wide as Tomas’ mouth fell open.

“Exactly.” Marcus cast his gaze back to the photographs. “At least I burned the evidence.”

Tomas took his hand and led Marcus into the living room. They sat on the couch sharing fashion horror stories till Olivia returned.

Both men welcomed her back without giving anything away. Once the wine was poured, Olivia settled into her chair as Tomas and Marcus leaned back on the sofa.

“May I ask what you do for a living, Olivia?” Marcus asked. “I prattled on enough about community outreach and we know what Tomas does.”

“Well allow me to do my part in boring the shit out of each other.” She gave him a teasing smile as she sipped from her glass. “I am Mayor Melanie Littleford’s chief administrative officer. It’s not as glamorous as it sounds considering we’re just a small town.”

“Don’t yourself short, Livvy. It’s damn impressive.”

Tomas hated to see his sister self-deprecate at times like this. He knew she loved her job, so why hide it?

“I second that,” Marcus chimed in. “In this case, size doesn’t matter. It’s the effectiveness in the position.”

Olivia leaned forward; pointing at Marcus with her glass still in hand. “I’m stealing that.”

“With my blessing.”

“Okay okay, so it’s a pretty cool job,” she conceded. “We’ve gotten a lot done in the first four years. Now that the election is behind us — thank God — we just have to keep the momentum up for the next four. At least for the next couple weeks we can relax. That is, assuming I survive the open house.”

“What’s the open house?” Marcus asked.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. It’s this thing the mayor’s staff does every year on December twenty-fifth. One person opens their home to the community for a few hours to celebrate goodwill and offer a little hospitality to their neighbors. You should totally come! They’ll be wine, food, music, wine.”

Marcus chuckled while Tomas rolled his eyes.

“That’s sweet of you, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Marcus demurred.

“Marcus, you don’t know me,” Olivia said. “So, please, let me assure of something: If I didn’t already like you, I wouldn’t have asked.”

Tomas was cursing under his breath in Spanish at his sister’s bluntness.

“In that case, what time does the party start?” Marcus wasn’t as easily offended.

Olivia smiled. “Eleven. Don’t worry, I’m kicking everyone out at two on the dot. Then it will be just us.”

“That’s her way of inviting you to spend Christmas with the Ortega’s,” Tomas translated since Marcus wasn’t fluent in Olivia.

Marcus blushed. He didn’t think he had ever spent Christmas with a loving family before. It was rather flattering. “Thank you. That will be lovely.”

“So, what was your childhood like, Marcus?” she asked. “You seemed a little … I don’t know … reserved as we went on earlier.”

Marcus gave a quick smile. “I rather enjoyed your stories. I apologize if I seemed uncomfortable or disinterested.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Olivia was quick to assuage Marcus’ anxiety. She could feel her brother’s gaze bearing down on her. “I just hoped we didn’t make you feel like an outsider.”

“You didn’t. I’m a little jealous, if I’m being honest.”

“Marcus…” Tomas started.

The older man put a hand on his friend’s knee as his eyes flicked over to him. “It’s okay.”

He focused again on Olivia. “My childhood was not like yours. There are similarities: dead parents; taken from the only home I knew. I spent mine bouncing from foster home to foster home learning to fend for myself when the bullies would take their anger out on me. Kids, adults — it was all the same. I survived long enough to age out of the system. Once my life was officially my own, I left England and never looked back.”

Silence followed this admission.

Tomas put a hand over the one Marcus had left on his knee.

“Fuck. I’m quite the buzzkill tonight.”

Marcus took a long swig of wine.

“I’m sorry, Marcus,” Olivia apologized. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

He shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ve had a great life since then. I’m not proud of where I started, but I’m sure as hell am of where I’ve ended up.”

“You should be,” Tomas told him. “You’ve done amazing things with your life and for others.”

Olivia watched her brother and Marcus as they caught each other’s eye. There was definitely something blooming between them. She didn’t want to see her baby brother get hurt, but he seemed willing to let it happen for a moment’s happiness. _When was the last time you had that for yourself?_ she thought somewhat enviously.

  
  
  


The ride back to Sugar Maple House was quiet. Marcus spent most of it gazing out the passenger side window in contemplation. Tomas silently cursed his sister for insisting Marcus stroll down memory lane. She had been eyeing them the rest of the night after Marcus’ confession. He knew what she was thinking or at least he thought he did. Something along the lines of how Tomas was dangerously close to falling into the deep end with no guarantee of being able to stay afloat. Thankfully, she had said nothing about it.

Tomas couldn’t take the silence anymore. They were almost at the inn and he wanted to clear the air if that’s what needed to be done. “You okay?”

Marcus stirred and looked over at him with a sleepy smile. “I was thinking about your sister.”

His companion’s body language was understood by Marcus. The stiffening of Tomas’ back may have been an unconscious gesture, but it spoke very clearly.

“I was thinking how impressive she is. She moved here from Chicago, a single mum with a kid knowing no one, and she built a life. From secretary at an insurance company to the mayor’s chief of staff in a few short years. She’s an integral part of the PTA…. She’s also a real presence in Luis’ life.”

Marcus grinned. “She’s got you on a short leash to boot.”

“I think I prefer the silence, after all.”

The SUV pulled up to the front entrance of the inn. It was almost midnight. No one was around, so Tomas turned off the engine.

“Livvy is a marvel,” Tomas admitted. “I help out, but it’s really all her. I honestly don’t how she does it.”

“She’s a single mum,” Marcus pointed out. “What other choice does she have?”

There was a moment’s silence.

“Not sure she’s too fond of me though,” Marcus added.

Tomas shook his head. “That has nothing to do with you.”

“Just the fact I’m leaving in a few days and there’s something here.”

“Exactly.”

Another lull in the conversation followed.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Marcus asked.

“Yes.”

They both smiled. The porch lights softly illuminating the interior of the car.

“The clinic closes early tomorrow,” Tomas said.” We’re having a staff party, but I should be free around two; three at the latest. I’ll bring leftovers.”

“It’s a date. Can we attend the sleigh ride here tomorrow night?”

“Of course! I was going to suggest it tomorrow, but at least now I don’t have to worry you’ll think it’s too lame.”

Marcus laughed. “Remember why I chose the place, luv.”

“Touché.” A huge smile was plastered on Tomas’ face.

“I should head in. But before I go…”

Tomas’ pulse sped up as he saw Marcus leaning in toward him. He sat perfectly still waiting for Marcus’ lips to touch his own. When they did, Tomas didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. He cupped the back of Marcus’ neck to keep him in place for as long as possible. They made out in the front seats for a few very long moments.

Marcus pulled back with regret in his blue eyes. “Unless you want me to come home with you, I need to go.”

Tomas really didn’t want Marcus to leave. Not now. Not ever. “I do, but you should probably go in. If for no other reason than I have to get up early and make three dozen hojarascas after my morning run.”

“Wait. Let me process this,” Marcus said. He honestly didn’t know what to focus on first: that Tomas baked or that he was an up-at-dawn runner. “Actually, I think I need to sleep on it because I am exhausted after hearing that last sentence.”

A hearty laugh floated in the air. “I know it’s insane. But the cookies are tradition and I refuse to skip my run unless I have a really good reason.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you.” Marcus put a hand on Tomas’ chest; the cotton of his coat was warm to the touch. “I had a really nice time tonight. It was lovely spending time with you and your family. They’re wonderful.”

“It was nice hanging out with you, Livvy and Luis,” Tomas said as Marcus undid his seatbelt, preparing to depart. “I’ll text you when I leave tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Marcus appeared to be debating something. He apparently had made his decision as he moved to open the car door.

“Marcus.”

At the sound of his name, he turned back to face Tomas. The other man gripped the sides of his neck, pulling him in for a farewell kiss as his thumbs caressed Marcus’ jawline. Another minute passed before Tomas let him go.

“Duerma bien,” he said.

It took a second for Marcus to catch his breath. “Tú también.”

He let himself out of the vehicle. Before he closed the door, he ducked his head back inside. “I want to sample your wares tomorrow.”

“You mean the cookies?”

Marcus winked and shut the car door.

  
  
  


The party was a great success. The animal hospital closed at noon and the festivities began not long after. Everyone ate, drank and were merry. Tomas didn’t have a large staff — five including himself — but you wouldn’t know that by the plentiful amounts of food and drink. The group learned early on it was best to skip breakfast on the day of the holiday party. There were still leftovers, but not nearly as much as the first couple years.

When talk eventually turned to their love lives, the women of the office led the conversation. Tomas and the part-time male receptionist kept quiet until his nurse, Sarah, asked Dr. Ortega if there was anyone special in his life. All eyes were on him, which made Tomas squirm in his seat. They were in the small lunchroom at the back of the clinic, across from his office.

“What about that guy who came in with Luis and Perro?” Adam, the part-time receptionist, asked. He hated throwing his boss under the bus like that, but at least his co-workers hadn’t started asking when he and his longtime girlfriend, Gayle, were getting married. They were still in college for crying out loud.

“Marcus, isn’t it?” Monica, the staff receptionist, inquired. “He’s staying at the Sugar Maple.”

They had all been there two days ago when the sardonic Brit bounded into Tomas’ life. The doctor didn’t know how to respond to the inquiries. Marcus was definitely someone special, but he didn’t want to label their relationship beyond the obvious.

“Marcus and I are friends. Yes, he is staying at the inn. He leaves the day after Christmas.”

A collective groan came from the room.

“Plenty of time,” Claire, the radiologic technologist, said with a sly grin.

This got a chuckle from everyone, including Tomas.

“You’re making him blush, Claire,” Sarah teased.

“The doc’s gotta crush,” Monica goaded.

“He’d be lucky to have you,” Adam chimed in to the ladies’ assent.

“Started ring shopping yet, Adam?” Tomas asked, rather obviously changing the subject.

The gathering broke up about a half-hour later. It took another twenty minutes to clean up. Tomas made up a care package for Marcus, making sure to supply him with enough hojarascas. Once the back room was immaculate, he kicked everyone out and wished them happy holidays. It was just after three when he texted Marcus to let him know he was on his way.

When he arrived at the inn fifteen minutes later and parked the car, there was no reply from Marcus. Tomas thought that was odd, but tried not to overthink it. His mind immediately went to the dark side after how his last relationship had ended nine years ago while he was nearing the end of veterinary school. For weeks, his instincts had told him something was wrong. He had found out just how spot on they were when he came home to find his then-boyfriend going down on one of their female professors.

Tomas hadn’t been in a proper relationship since. He didn’t trust anyone not to break his heart. Also, the incident had left its mark. The idea of devoting himself to one man had soured considerably. He had needs, so he made sure they were met. A few casual relationships over the past few years were his one indulgence. They always petered out within two months, which suited him just fine. No long-term commitments.

Enter Marcus Keane, who almost immediately brought Tomas back around to the idea of having a partner and being in a committed relationship. Tomas still didn’t understand how that was possible. He had been sure his heart had closed up shop for good. The romantic in him, no matter how long dormant, had never given up hope it seemed.

As he exited the car, Tomas could smell snow in the air. He thought the white stuff wasn’t due till tomorrow. It didn’t matter really. A white Christmas would still be had regardless if it fell this day or the next. There was still snow on the ground from the last storm just after Thanksgiving. The cold air that had hung around made sure there had been minimal melting. He walked around from the parking lot behind the inn to the front doors. There was a Christmas tune in his head and holly in his heart. He jogged up the steps and entered.

At the front desk, he set down the bag of party leftovers while he waited for someone to assist him. Tomas didn’t know Marcus’ room number and a quick peek at his phone showed Marcus still hadn’t replied to his earlier text.

He could see Dinah, the inn’s manager, was helping someone. He wasn’t sure where Michel, the assistant manager was, but it didn’t matter. Tomas had just caught sight of a familiar face emerging from the dining room with another man.

Marcus was well-dressed in dark trousers, a pale pink button-down shirt with the collar open just a bit and a jacket that matched the pants. He was listening intently to the clean-shaven man. His companion appeared to be invading Marcus’ personal space from what Tomas could see from his vantage point. He was several feet away, but they looked rather intimate.

Then the man put a hand on the back of Marcus’ upper arm and leaned in close to say something. When he finished, he beamed at him. Marcus returned the smile.

Tomas’ stomach plummeted and his heart froze. This can’t be happening again. Had he been so wrong? How had he been so stupid? Once a romantic, always a romantic. _You were lonely_ , he thought. _He was only in town for a few days. It was the perfect recipe for romance — in a fucking movie. Estúpido idiota delirante._

Dinah Tompkins, the inn’s manager, came over to where Tomas was standing. “Tomas?” She followed his line of sight and knew what he was thinking. “Oh, no. It’s not—”

“I have to go.” Tomas tore out of the lobby and down the front steps. He practically ran back to his vehicle. The engine roared to life. As he passed the front doors, he just barely made out Marcus’ figure. Marcus called out to him, but Tomas paused only long enough to make sure no cars were coming before he pulled out onto the street and drove off.

  
  
  


Marcus had been surprised to find the message from Marc Laurent waiting for him at the front desk when he came in last night after saying good night to Tomas. He had just started climbing the stairs when the night clerk caught up with him. The man checked to make sure he had the correct guest before handing over the small envelope with “Marcus Keane” written on the front. Marcus thanked the clerk and went upstairs to his room.

Once inside, he was shocked by its contents. Marc properly introduced himself as the co-owner of a very reputable boutique firm out of Montreal that was in need of a man with Marcus’ particular set of skills. In short, Marc and his business partner wanted to meet with Marcus the next day for a couple hours. Marc apologized for the short notice (and completely understood if Marcus was neither interested nor available), but he wanted to take advantage of the fact he and Marcus were under the same roof. A mobile number was included in the letter, which was written on the inn’s stationery, urging Marcus to call or text his reply as soon as possible.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Marcus fell back onto the comforter and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. After he let the contents of the letter sink in, Marcus pulled out his phone to do a quick check on Marc and his firm. He knew they were an upstart compared to his current office and the operation in Chicago whose offer he was still considering. Marcus had been hearing more about them in the past three years. Marc’s firm opened for business a decade ago. News they had lost their community outreach director had even reached Marcus’ ears. He had heard about it a couple days before he left for vacation.

What little he knew about An Open Heart had been verified. He read up on the firm a bit more. Each article or blog post confirming what he had suspected: that he would be a fool to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. Nothing was keeping him in Chicago anyway should this job in Montreal pan out. In truth, the city hadn’t been the same these past six years; a change of scenery would be most welcome. It’s one of the many reasons why he was in Mapleton.

Marcus texted Marc to thank him for considering him for the position. He agreed to meet with Marc the next day, stating late morning or early afternoon would be preferable, but that he could be flexible. Tossing his phone on the table next to the king-sized bed, Marcus got up and ready for sleep. Once under the covers, he drifted away with the replay of his make out session with Tomas running on a loop. Tomas’ facial hair against his skin was something he wanted to feel again soon.

A text from Marc in the morning said he could be ready at eleven-thirty. Marcus double-checked the time: It was just after nine. He sent a reply confirming their meeting. Marc texted back immediately saying they would meet in the lobby and he looked forward to seeing him.

After his shower, Marcus shot Tomas a text: _“Good morning. I’ll be unavailable for a few hours from 11:30, but I’m very much looking forward to our lunch date.”_

Tomas wrote back: _“Buenos dias. I should be there around 3. Does that give you enough time? I can wait for you in the lobby.”_

_“That should be plenty of time,”_ Marcus replied in his text. _“You shouldn’t have to wait for me.”_

_“And yet I will do so happily.”_ Another text popped up. _“Time for me to do some work. Do you even remember what that’s like?”_

A winking emoji followed.

_“Piss off,”_ Marcus wrote, grinning. _“See you at 3.”_

A kissing heart winking emoji was Tomas’ response.

  
  


The meeting between Marcus, Marc and (via videoconferencing) Marc’s business partner, Alec Montrose, went rather well. It was after three when Marcus and Marc emerged from the dining room. Marc had talked to Dinah about reserving it right after his impromptu breakfast with Marcus the day before. Luckily, the inn’s occupancy was low with Christmas right around the corner, so taking over part of the room wasn't an issue.

Marcus had a lot to consider in light of the impressive proposal. He and Marc were still talking as they walked back to the lobby. They were still deep in conversation a few minutes after they arrived in the main room, their backs mostly facing the open space. Before he departed, Marc put a hand on Marcus’ upper arm as they shook hands and reminded him they would need an answer come noon on Christmas Day. He hated to do it, but they needed to hit the ground running one way or another on December twenty-sixth.

No sooner had Marc released him and headed back to the dining room then Marcus had turned his head. He hoped Tomas hadn’t been waiting too long.

Tomas was moving toward the exit as Dinah tried to talk to him.

What was happening?

Marcus headed over to the front desk. He could see the bag of food Tomas had left behind before he bolted. Dinah was saying she tried to tell him it wasn’t what he had thought, but Marcus only somewhat heard her. Why would he just leave? Was something wrong with Olivia or Luis? Had Perro taken a turn for the worse? What wasn't what Tomas had thought?

He left Dinah and went through the front doors. On the porch, he could see Tomas’ car heading in his direction. Marcus jogged down the stairs. When he hit the blacktop, he knew Tomas wasn’t going to slow down, much less stop.

“Tomas!”

He knew Tomas saw him.

He saw Tomas, too.

The look of betrayal was something Marcus would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, the main drive of Sugar Plum House was home to ten sleighs, each complete with horse and driver. It was time for the annual Mapleton Sleigh Ride, which the inn hosted every year. The turnout was healthy as residents and inn guests alike mingled in the festive lobby before the main event. 

Marcus was outside, away from the chatting and mingling. He sat on the porch swing in the crisp, cold air waiting for what, he couldn’t say. That wasn’t true. Tomas hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts. It had been radio silence since he fled the scene of the alleged crime. Marcus knew he was innocent of whatever Tomas had accused him. He needed to know what had driven Tomas to have such an irrational reaction.

A small talk with Dinah when he returned to the lobby after failing to stop Tomas from leaving had made one thing clear: that pure soul had been hurt deeply in the past. Dinah wouldn’t go in to detail. “It’s not my place,” she had said. 

However, she had encouraged Marcus to give him the benefit of the doubt and hear him out. “He’ll be here tonight for the sleigh ride. Olivia’s attending as part of the mayor’s team, and he and Luis always go out for a turn together.”

So now Marcus was waiting in the cool winter’s night for the man he cared about to turn up so he could … what? Browbeat him into a confession? He tilted his head back and exhaled. “Will he even talk to me?”

“He’ll talk to you.”

Marcus looked over to see Luis standing just to the side of the swing. The older man narrowed his eyes. “What do you know?”

Luis shrugged and sat on the swing next to Marcus. “Just that he feels bad for how he reacted this afternoon and he’s convinced you’re never going to want to see him again, let alone talk to him.” He paused, contemplating his next words. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

“Scared?”

The boy shook his head. “Happy. I saw you two at the clinic and at dinner. You’re in sync. Are you in love?”

“No,” Marcus answered honestly. “But if we can work through our differences, I believe I could very easily fall for your uncle.”

“He basically said the same thing to my mom.”

“Luis!”

The guests were starting to file out to the awaiting horses and sleighs. Tomas was standing apart from them, but near Marcus and Luis. Despite the cold, there was a heat flushing his face. His neck was obscured by a scarf, but the way he fidgeted brought the phrase “hot under the collar” to mind.

“If you don’t want me to know things, don’t talk while I’m around.”

“Just because you know things, doesn’t mean you should share them with everybody,” Tomas countered.

“Marcus isn’t everybody, tío. He’s the love of your life. That’s what you told Mom.”

Tomas’ gaze shifted from his nephew to Marcus. “I said you _could_ be the love of my life,” he softly clarified.

A silence fell between the trio. 

“We really need to talk,” Marcus said quietly.

“I have the perfect place for that,” Olivia announced. She was holding a clipboard in her gloved hands.

The men and Luis followed her down the steps and to an empty sleigh at the end of the queue. Marcus and Tomas looked at each other, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Get your asses in there and figure _this_ ,” she waved a gloved hand between them, “out before you ruin what could be something wonderful.”

Tomas peered at Marcus imploringly. “What do you say?”

“What else can I say?” 

Marcus climbed up into the sleigh with Tomas right behind. They adjusted the fur blanket so it covered both pairs of legs.

Olivia held back Luis with one arm over his chest as he attempted to join the pair. Just as the horse and sleigh took off in a slow trot, Marcus caught her eye and mouthed, “Thank you.” She beamed in reply.

The would-be couple were silent as the the sleigh turned onto the street that would lead them downtown. The ride was a twenty-minute loop through the town’s high street and back to the inn. Marcus took in the snowy scenery and enjoyed the novelty of it all, while Tomas took in him. He found his friend’s childlike wonder endearing and worried, not for the first time that day, if he had lost him for good.

“I’m sorry for how I behaved,” Tomas said. “I reacted badly to what I am sure was an innocent situation. There’s no excuse for the way I acted.”

Marcus settled his eyes upon him. “No, but there is a reason behind the madness. True?”

Tomas nodded. He didn’t know if Marcus actually knew anything specific, but he supposed he wasn’t exactly the hardest riddle to unravel.

“Who was he?” Marcus asked quietly.

“My boyfriend in vet school. We had been together for almost three years when I came home just before we were to graduate to find him with one of our professors. I’m not sure who was more shocked, her or me.”

A softness pervaded Marcus’ features. “I’m sorry, Tomas.”

Tomas shook his head. He couldn’t bear to hear Marcus apologize when their current predicament was all Tomas’ fault. “I guess that moment screwed me up more than I realized. I never committed to anyone else after Dan. I never even wanted to till you.”

Marcus took Tomas’ gloved hand in his own. “We all have baggage. To be honest, you’re the first person I’ve wanted to be with since Peter.”

“Who was he?” Tomas asked, echoing Marcus’ earlier question. However, one look at Marcus and he knew his answer was going to be heartbreaking.

He was right.

“Peter was my fiancé. We had been together for a year-and-a-half when he proposed. Got down on one knee and everything. It was the happiest I had ever been. Then one month later, he was gone. Brain aneurysm. We both went off to work one morning, only he didn’t come home. He died at the office.” Marcus snapped his fingers. “Just like that. I got the phone call and my world exploded. That was six years ago.”

Tears shone in Marcus’ eyes. A glance at Tomas showed the same was true for him.

“I’m so sorry.” The words sounded trite, but it was all Tomas could think to say that didn’t sound patronizing.

“Thank you. It doesn’t hurt to talk about him. I just miss him when I do.” He gave Tomas’ hand a squeeze. “I always will, but that doesn’t mean I’m not ready for something new.”

Marcus let go of Tomas’ hand then and looked away. They had just arrived in downtown Mapleton, which was alight with fairy lights amid the other decorations. He had yet to see the place lit up as he hadn’t found his way downtown after dark till now. A city or town or village shining bright in the night was one of his favorite sights, regardless of location.

“I was meeting with the owners of a boutique charity firm in Montreal about a job,” he said, not looking at Tomas. “They were very persuasive.”

“That’s amazing, Marcus! Congratulations!” Tomas could not be happier for his friend. Then he realized just how much harder the decision would be for Marcus. “What are you going to do?”

Marcus shook his head, turning it back toward Tomas. “I don’t know, but I have to let Montreal know by noon on Christmas Day. I definitely have a lot to think about.”

Tomas took Marcus’ hand. “How can I help?”

“You can’t. I have to work this out for myself.”

An icy feeling clenched Tomas’ stomach. He had the distinct impression Marcus wasn’t just talking about his professional quandary.

“I forgive you for this afternoon,” Marcus said after a lull in the conversation. “I know it wasn’t something you could help.”

“But I _will_ get help.”

Marcus tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“I did a lot of soul searching this afternoon,” Tomas continued. “My reaction to what I now can guess was you giving your regards and thanks to a potential employer was the wake-up call I needed. I worked a fair amount out for myself before seeking Livvy’s counsel. I’m sorry I never replied to you. It was rude, but I needed time. Will you forgive me for that, too?”

“Of course.” Marcus appreciated Tomas was ready and willing to work on himself. Although he couldn’t help but wonder if the younger man was truly in the right headspace for a relationship right now.

“I should have trusted you.” He quickly added, “I do trust you.”

They were already headed back to the inn. Tomas was running out of time.

_Not enough_ , Marcus thought, but held his tongue. He berated himself for such a bitchy thought. It hurt Tomas hadn’t trusted him, but he couldn’t hold it against the man. Marcus couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t have had the same reaction if the tables had been turned.

“I know you need time to make your decision,” Tomas said, purposely being vague but praying Marcus could read between the lines. “However, I was wondering if I could spend at least part of Christmas Eve with you?”

Marcus hesitated. He wanted to desperately. However, there were some decisions he had to make and he needed time alone to consider all the options. The desperation in Tomas’ eyes was hard to miss. Unfortunately, the walls around Marcus’ heart had started to rebuild.

They pulled up to the porch of the Sugar Maple House and the sleigh came to a halt. Marcus carefully extricated his hand from Tomas’. “You say you trust me, but this afternoon proved otherwise. I truly wish you the best, Tomas.”

Tomas grabbed his wrist. “Marcus.…”

“You don’t know me. This was a mistake.”

At that, Tomas’ hand fell away. Marcus climbed down from the sleigh and went inside directly. He didn’t look back. If he had, he would have seen the heartbreak that flooded Tomas’ features.

   


Tomas hardly slept a wink. He replayed his romantic history in his head, wondering if any of the men he had been with post-Dan could have been something more. The one-night stands were just that. There was no guilt there. The short-term relationships, he examined more closely. Maybe one or two had had potential, but they ultimately ended because there had been no real future. They had run their course when Tomas or his boyfriend at the time pulled the plug. A couple of them had been mercy killings.

With Marcus, Tomas took the same analytical approach even though he knew the results. They could be the real deal, run the course. If only Tomas hadn’t acted like such a twat and ran away at the slightest hiccup. As he lay in bed, he took the other pillow and pressed it over his face, screaming into it for a good minute.

He needed to prove to Marcus he was the only one for him. How was the question. Tomas didn’t know, but he had till the morning to figure it out. No pressure. Closing his eyes in an effort to get some sleep, he thought about Marcus. He drifted off shortly after only to wake up in a cold sweat a little over an hour later.

It had started out pleasant enough. Tomas and Marcus were in the sleigh, being led through town. Snow was falling. They were under a wool blanket, huddled together for warmth … and other things. As they kissed, Tomas undid Marcus’ fly and was about to give him a hand job when Marcus grabbed his wrist.

“Why would you do that?” Marcus hissed. “You don’t know me. This was a mistake.”

Tomas woke up after that and didn’t close his eyes for the rest of the night.

   


Marcus slept in fits and starts. His conversation with Tomas in the sleigh was weighing on him. The wall he had tried rebuilding only hours earlier was already crumbling. He thought he had been fair and honest, but the crushed look on the younger man’s face haunted Marcus. 

Had it all really been a mistake? No. Though he was enjoying the town, Tomas was easily the best part of his trip. Marcus had gotten attached almost immediately, which wasn’t at all like him. It appeared the same had happened to Tomas. Part of him wanted to text Tomas and ask to meet him for breakfast, but then the practical part told him to stand his ground. 

_The ball is in his court_ , the angel on his shoulder said. _If he believes what you have is worth fighting for, he won’t stay away._

And if it’s not? Marcus shuddered at the thought of not having Tomas in his life. Which he thought was rather selfish of him considering he wasn’t going to be moving to Mapleton, Vermont, any time soon. He was either going to be staying in Chicago or moving to Montreal, which was in another country. 

That was the other decision he had to make. He had gone over both offers again before bed in an effort to get his mind off the dashing doctor, who had somehow managed to do in two days what no other man since his late fiancé had ever managed to accomplish: steal his heart.

Marcus wasn’t ready to say he was in love with Tomas. He honestly didn’t believe he was. However, he was smitten with the man. If by some miracle they could figure this out, Marcus knew it wouldn’t be long before he would be head over heels. Thinking of Tomas now as he lay in bed, Marcus saw that brilliant smile light up his face; those hazel eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight; those full lips that were made for kissing.

He didn’t get much further than that. Marcus finally fell fast asleep while visions of Dr. Tomas Ortega danced in his head.

   


The next morning, Christmas Eve, Marcus came downstairs just after ten as was his custom since arriving at Sugar Maple House. When he entered the lobby, he stopped short just next to the front desk. The intense physical reaction to what he witnessed was unexpected. He put a hand on the desk to steady himself; taking a couple deep breaths to regulate his heart rate.

“He’s been here for two hours,” Dinah Tompkins said after appearing by his side while tucked behind the desk. “He wouldn’t let me call you. He insisted on waiting for you. Said there was nowhere else he wanted to be.”

Marcus glanced at her.

Dinah smiled. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Marcus. What would be the point? I know when your checkout date is, remember?”

She gave him a wink and went back to work.

No sooner had Marcus taken two steps in his direction, Tomas looked up. He stood and gave him a nervous smile. Marcus couldn’t help but give one in return.

“Tomas, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you let Dinah let me know you were here? You shouldn’t have had to wait.”

“I’m here for _you_ , Marcus. What I have to say would keep while you slept.”

That was not the answer Marcus had been expecting. It was quite possibly the sweetest, sexiest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Tomas took advantage of the silence. “You made a fair point last night. We don’t know each other well. My actions yesterday afternoon proved that. Hell, if nothing else, they proved I don’t even know myself that well. But I learned a lot yesterday. Some of which I already knew, even if you tried to tell me otherwise.

“We do know each other, Marcus. Somehow, we knew who we were the second our eyes met. Maybe it’s the romantic in me, but I knew you were a good man. Your actions the day we met showed me that, and you continue to prove it with everything you do and every word you say. I would even go so far as to say you know that about me, too.

“We aren’t a mistake. So, I’m proposing we get to know each other better. The office is closed because it’s Christmas Eve. I have the entire day free until the church service tonight. I would like to spend that time with you. Will you join me?”

Marcus listened as Tomas spoke. He absorbed every word, every look, every gesture. The boy was definitely a dyed-in-the-wool romantic. There was no doubt about that.

“So, let me make sure I have this right. You want to spend the day with me — getting to know me — in order to prove me wrong?”

Tomas pursed his lips. “Yes. That about covers it.”

An irrepressible smile broke out on Marcus face. “Well, in that case, how can I refuse? I _will_ join you, but only if you join me for breakfast first.”

“It’s a date,” Tomas said with a grin. 

   


Breakfast was a drawn-out affair. This was mainly because they would take occasional bites of their food while talking constantly. They enjoyed a robust meal despite being slow to finish their plates. Fruit, yogurt, eggs, sausage, bacon and even Danish were consumed by the pair in the end.

Now they were in Tomas’ SUV on their way to a place Tomas had been vague about when he had asked Marcus if he could show him something. Marcus noticed how shy his friend had become after breakfast when Marcus had asked what it was Tomas wanted to show him. There was a bit of hesitancy there, too. The last thing he wanted was for Tomas to have second thoughts about showing him something which obviously meant a lot to him. He had ceased with the third degree and ran upstairs to his room to grab his coat, scarf and gloves.

Marcus recognized the town park from he when drove past two days ago while exploring the town in the afternoon before dinner with the Ortega’s. He had walked around downtown and then gave himself a driving tour as he navigated the neighborhoods. Mapleton Animal Hospital had popped up without him looking for it. Marcus had smiled as he drove past. As he thought about it now, he couldn’t believe it had been so short a time since he had arrived in Mapleton.

“Has it really only been three days since I got here?!” he asked in amazement.

_And you leave in two._

The thought left unsaid by them both hung heavy in the air.

“So much has happened,” Tomas said, taking a quick glance at his passenger before returning his eyes to the road. “It feels like I’ve known you for much longer.”

“Exactly.” Marcus wanted so badly to touch Tomas; even a simple gesture as taking his hand. He refrained since Tomas was driving. His urges would wait.

Tomas saw out of the corner of his eye the way Marcus looked at him. The longing was coursing through him, as well. As they wound their way around the long drive through the park, Tomas fought against the notion of pulling over and having Marcus straddle him; dry humping in the driver’s seat until they both came in their pants.

The time for such notions had passed — at least for now. Tomas parked in a semi-secluded lot well enough away from the main part of the acreage so they would not be disturbed.

“Now we walk,” he said.

It was a short hike that led them to an even more private area. There was a footpath that connected this spot to the rest of the park. A few benches were scattered on the hill that overlooked the town. Most people came for the fields, the playground or the large pond. Few knew about or even remembered this section. It was Mapleton’s best kept secret as far as Tomas was concerned.

“This is beautiful, Tomas.” 

No wonder Tomas loved this town. There wasn’t much Marcus regretted missing out on his life. However, a place to truly call home was one of them. He had come so close to having it with Peter. Chicago hadn’t been the same since his fiancé had died. Marcus still loved the city dearly; he always would. Here, in this small Vermont town with Tomas, he would have a taste of the impossible dream — at least for a couple more days.

“I come here when I need to think; sort things out.” There was a pause. “This is where I spent the rest of the afternoon yesterday. Partly hating myself for being such a coward and bailing without a word. Mostly determined to sort out why I acted the way I did.”

He observed Marcus’ profile. It made his heart ache to see the life this man had lived before him etched on his skin. The anguished deepened when he again considered he may never have the opportunity to live anymore of his life with Marcus outside of these few days.

“Why are you here with me now?”

“Because there is no place else I’d rather be.”

Tomas hadn’t expected Marcus to answer with exactly the words he longed to hear. “Even after everything….”

“We both have our baggage,” Marcus said, echoing his sentiment from the night before as he turned to look at him directly. “I can’t expect you to have lived like an emotional hermit till you met me. You wouldn’t expect that of me. It’s not fair. Nor is it bloody likely. I don’t know what this is between us. We both have our shit to work out. I do know this is the best I’ve felt in years. Whatever this is, I don’t want to lose it.”

Marcus just encapsulated everything Tomas had been trying to put into words since last night. _How did he do that?_ he wondered. He closed the small gap between them.

“Neither do I,” Tomas replied. “Know that you’re not saying goodbye to me when you board that plane in two days. I just found you. I don’t want to lose you.”

He rested his forehead against Marcus’.

The blond took Tomas’ gloved hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. With his free hand, he cupped the back of Tomas’ neck. “You won’t.”

Their bodies were pressed together. Marcus could feel Tomas’ heartbeat slow to a regular rhythm. Knowing how truly scared Tomas was to lose him only made Marcus care for this sweet soul even more. He felt himself become calmer when Tomas placed his other hand on the small of Marcus’ back. 

They were in this now.

   


An hour later, they were heading back to Sugar Maple House.

Before that, the time was spent cuddling on a park bench and looking out over the town. Not much was said. In that moment, the words that needed to be spoken had been. Marcus lounged next to Tomas with his head on Tomas’ shoulder, both of his arms wrapped around one of Tomas’ and his long legs extended out in front of him. He had to scooch down a bit to make the logistics work, but it was worth it. 

“I have a therapist,” Tomas announced.

“That was quick.” 

Marcus absorbed the news and felt a flutter in his heart. Tomas was serious about wanting to be a better man; a healthier one.

“There was no reason to wait,” Tomas said. “If I did, it would be next year before anything happened or worse, I would talk myself out of it. Regardless, my first appointment isn’t until the second week in January. Her office is in the next town over.”

“Away from prying eyes and nosy neighbors?”

“Exactly. She’s a friend of Dr. Powell’s actually. The woman who had the practice before me? Must be fate.”

“Good for you,” Marcus told him. “I’m proud of you. Fated or not, I hope you get what you need from it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence.

“I ate the leftovers you unceremoniously abandoned yesterday,” Marcus confessed. “It was all very good, especially the hojarascas.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure it was stress eating or emotional eating or something equally as bad. I may need some therapy myself.”

Tomas chuckled. “We’ve only kissed and already we’re both screwed.”

Marcus laughed, tightening his grip on Tomas’ arm.

Tomas enjoyed having Marcus snuggled at his side at his favorite spot in all of Mapleton. _This is what home feels like_ , he thought. It occurred to him then he had never had that with Dan. The closest he had ever come was with Olivia and Luis. Family. _Marcus is family._ He smiled. Of course, he was. It was decreed the second Perro ran into Marcus’ rental car. Confirmed when Tomas and Marcus had first laid eyes on each other at the clinic.

Now as the SUV approached the main drive to the inn, Marcus put a hand on Tomas’ thigh. “Do you have anywhere you need to be?”

The touch sent an electric charge through Tomas’ whole body. He had been semi-hard since breakfast, but now he could feel his erection starting to press against the inside of his trousers. As long as Marcus kept his hand there, it was going to be very uncomfortable in Tomas’ crotch. Heaven help him if Marcus moved his hand up.

“You have a decision to make,” he said teasingly. 

“It can wait. Can you?”

Tomas pulled in to the drive and drove straight back to the parking lot. He didn’t know if he was ready for penetration, but he needed Marcus. This had been true since they had dinner in his office that first night. Marcus only took his hand off his thigh when they got out of the vehicle. Whatever happened next was fine with Tomas, who already missed Marcus’ touch.

They went straight upstairs to Marcus’ room. Marcus barely locked the door before Tomas had his hands on him. He removed Marcus’ coat, tossing it aside to land on the floor on top of his own. His lips kissed the base of Marcus’ neck. His body pressed into Marcus’ back as his hands slid down his chest, not stopping till he grabbed his crotch. The feel of Marcus’ erection desperately pushing its way through the fabric of his dark wash jeans had Tomas rubbing his own against Marcus’ ass. Both moaned at the action.

Marcus’ head tilted back to rest on Tomas’ shoulder as Tomas’ lips found their way along the side of Marcus’ neck and part of his collarbone. That ass pressed itself into the bulge of Tomas’ medium wash jeans, which elicited another moan from the younger man. Tomas started undoing Marcus’ jeans. Marcus pushed himself off Tomas and spun around, catching his lips with his own.

As they made out, their tongues fully exploring the inside of each other’s mouths, Marcus worked on getting Tomas out of everything he was wearing. He started with the black Henley, then moved south. Once Tomas’ fly was down and belt unbuckled, Marcus lowered himself to the floor. He put one foot of Tomas’ on his thigh and removed the boot and sock. The same was done with the other foot. Then he pulled down his lover’s underwear and jeans. Once free of clothes, the sight of Tomas’ thick, hard cock transfixed Marcus. He was respectful as he ran his fingers lightly over the shaft. 

Tomas shuddered at the feather-light touch. Their eyes met. Marcus rose and Tomas wrenched the burgundy crew neck sweater off him. He lowered himself to free him of his own garments, repeating the removal of his boots with a reverence Marcus had never experienced. When he caught sight of Marcus’ hard cock, it was already leaking pre-come. His tongue whipped out to take some from the tip and ran itself up to the base.

 “Fuck, Tomas,” Marcus moaned. 

Hearing his name, he stood and pulled the man who made his name sound like a prayer toward him. Tomas wrapped his arms around Marcus’ waist and kissed him deeply. Marcus kissed him back in the same fashion, winding his arms around Tomas’ neck and his fingers through Tomas’ dark mess of curls.

They stumbled away from the door; tumbling to the hardwood floor with Marcus landing on top of Tomas. He grinded his cock against Tomas’ thigh. The friction felt unbelievable. Marcus kept his hands planted on the floor while Tomas had his hand clenched to his lover’s ass, pulling him in close so their cocks were now grinding together; neither certain where one ended and the other began.

Tomas bucked under Marcus. One hand traveled up his back as his lips resumed the journey from Marcus’ neck to his collarbone. He was interrupted by Marcus’ mouth seeking out his. It was a most welcome distraction. The moan that came from Tomas when Marcus sucked on his earlobe surprised its owner.

Their cocks were slick with pre-come now. It made the sensations generated by their grinding even more intense. Both were moaning without pretension now. In keeping the volume down as best they could, the moans became more guttural. This only turned them on even more. They lasted a little bit longer as a result before they came a few seconds apart; Tomas first.

As Marcus lay spent on top of him, Tomas wrapped his arms around him. He smoothed his dark blond hair back and kissed the crown of his head. In response, Marcus slid his hands up and down the sides of Tomas’ torso before running them over his upper arms. Even now, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

A few minutes later, they got off the floor and cleaned themselves up. Then they turned down the bed and lay naked on top of the mattress. Tomas snuggled next to Marcus, who now had his arms around his man. _His man._ Marcus liked the sound of that. He had a feeling Tomas would agree. This all felt so right. Was he an idiot to be leaving so soon? Maybe he should stick around through New Year’s. 

_And then what?_ he thought. _Give up everything and move here? You’d be doing exactly what Tomas did for Olivia and Luis. He doesn’t regret his decision, yet he never gave much thought to what would happen next. You can’t do that. Stick with the plan. Get on that plane. Everything else will work itself out._

“Come back to me.” 

Tomas was looking up at Marcus with an open expression on his face. He could tell Marcus went inside himself; searching for answers perhaps. If so, they could discuss them together. He knew Marcus had things on his mind other than their future. Tomas respected Marcus had a life outside of him. He just wanted to be included now. Hopefully, Marcus felt the same.

“I’m here.” Marcus ran a hand through those black curls he had come to love so much as he stared into those gorgeous hazel eyes. “Sorry. Habit.”

“Where did you go?”

“I was wondering what would happen if I stayed through New Year’s. Then I decided against it.”

“Good.” There was no malice in Tomas’ response.

“Thought that’d be your reaction.” A tug at the corner of Marcus’ mouth showed no offense was taken.

“We can’t stop living our lives if we’re going to somehow make this work,” Tomas continued. “I want you to go back to Chicago with a decision made on what your next career step will be.”

“I have a noon deadline tomorrow. So that will be settled.”

“Then you’ll have to figure out your next step.”

Marcus hummed. “You said you something about a church service tonight over breakfast?”

“The Christmas Eve service at Saint Maria’s.”

“Would you like some company?”

Tomas’ face lit up. “I would love some. Do you have a church in Chicago you attend? I don’t even know if you’re religious.”

“I don’t know about religious, but I do have faith.” Marcus admitted. “I was raised Catholic and it’s one of the few things I inherited from my parents, aside from their genes. My parish of choice is St. Anthony’s in Lawndale. Bit of a shaggy dog, which suits me just fine.”

“I’d like to see it with you someday.”

“It’s a date.”

There was a natural lull in the conversation. 

Then Tomas made a declaration. “Move in with me.”

“ _What?!_ ” 

He sat up and looked directly at Marcus. “Why not? Check out here and come stay with me. It’s only two days. Don’t act like we’re not going to spend every waking moment together anyway.”

Tomas had a point. It actually made perfect sense to Marcus. Besides, it’s Christmas Eve. What better way to spend it than with a man he cared for more with every passing second?

“Okay,” Marcus agreed to Tomas’ delight.

They kissed to seal the deal. Then they kissed a little more.

 “Never thought I’d move in with a guy after two dates,” Marcus said when they came up for air.

“You still haven’t,” Tomas countered with a smirk. “It’s been three. Dinner in my office with Perro that first night definitely counts.”


	6. Chapter 6

Around six o’clock that evening, Tomas’ doorbell rang. An enormous smile broke out on his bearded face as his heart began hammering in his chest. He was here. Closing his eyes, Tomas took a couple deep breaths to slow his heart rate. It didn’t work. _Fuck it_ , he thought. He walked to the door in measured steps. It was all he could do not to run over and throw it open. When he did open the door, his Christmas gift was waiting on the porch.

“Honey, I’m home,” Marcus said with a shy grin.

Tomas pulled him over the threshold, kissing him long and hard. When he released him, Tomas saw Marcus’ pupils were slightly dilated. He figured his own were about the same. “Welcome home.”

Marcus followed Tomas upstairs to their bedroom. There was a fluttering going on with his heart that Marcus quite enjoyed. This was the first time he had lived with anyone since Peter. Like he had been then, he was looking forward to the experience.

Once he was settled, Tomas told him dinner would be ready around six-thirty. It wasn’t anything fancy, just homemade pizza. They were in the kitchen.

“Does everyone in your family cook?” Marcus asked, impressed by the effort Tomas was making.

“Luis burns popcorn, so no.”

They both laughed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Pizza’s in the oven. I _was_ thinking of making a salad though. If you like tomatoes, you can cut them while chop the lettuce.”

“Pretty sure I can do that without bleeding.”

Tomas set down the chopping knife on the counter and closed the gap between them. “Good thing I’m a doctor.”

There was a lust growing in Marcus. It flared up whenever he was around Tomas. He was definitely up for finding a way to treat it. “Am I your pet then, doctor?”

“Actually, I was thinking I may be yours.”

Marcus leaned in close and flicked his tongue up Tomas’ lips. The reaction was incendiary. Tomas gripped the back of Marcus’ neck as he captured his mouth without hesitation. Grabbing him around the waist and pulling him tight against him, Marcus cupped the back of Tomas’ neck with his other hand. They grinded against each other as their mouths crashed into each other like waves on the shore.

“Not again, Dr. Ortega,” Marcus teased breathlessly once they parted.

Tomas puffed out a laugh; his head resting on Marcus’ shoulder. With one hand on Marcus’ back, he let the other drift down to his ass. This felt so easy. He didn’t want Marcus to leave. Not for church with him in a few hours. Not for Olivia’s Christmas open house tomorrow. Not for Chicago the day after. For the first time in his thirty-plus years, Tomas Ortega was home.

Holding Tomas was now one of the great pleasures of Marcus’ life. He had had the pleasure earlier this afternoon while they were naked. It was such a wonderful feeling. A warmth that started in his heart had spread out until it filled his entire being. It was unexpected to have a simple joy such as this mean so much to him. He wanted the clocks to stop or at least for time to slow down enough so the day after tomorrow was just out of reach. Chicago. Montreal. Mapleton. It didn’t matter so long as Tomas was with him.

   


After dinner, Tomas gave Marcus a proper tour of the house. It was a split-level with a lot of character. Not too modern with exposed beams and hardwood floors. It was the perfect first home; warm and inviting, like its owner. It welcomed Christmas in small ways as garland wound its way up the bannister of the staircase and a seven-foot live tree, fully decorated with an angel at the top, stood in the corner of the living room. 

A non-working fireplace housed electric candles on timers that gave the illusion of flames dancing within the hearth as a few choice baubles featuring Santa, snowmen and snowflakes sat on the mantle along with a single stocking. Tomas’ name was embroidered on the front. 

Once Marcus felt comfortable with the basic layout and they made out for awhile on the couch, the pair made their way to the church.

They arrived with time to spare before the service began. So once Tomas parked in the church lot, they went for a stroll in the crisp, early winter evening. It was the same trek they had taken via horse-drawn sleigh the night before. What a difference twenty-four hours made. Instead of hurt feelings and bruised hearts, now there was peace, love and understanding.

Main Street held the heart of the downtown. It was lit by white fairy lights alongside the street lamps and traffic lights. Small, white stars clung to the top of the street lamps, adding to the festive look. The stores had all closed, except for a couple restaurants which were still open to welcome those who did not celebrate the holiday. 

As they walked, the first flakes of the promised storm made their appearance. It had yet to snow significantly this season. A few inches had arrived just after Thanksgiving, but now was mostly confined to the grassy areas. This time, the incoming snowfall was expected to be at least four inches with the possibility of eight. The precipitation falling currently was a mere preview.

“God I love snow,” Marcus announced. 

He was looking up at the sky as they came to a stop on the sidewalk. The area wasn’t too busy, but there were a few pedestrians and cars on the street making their way somewhere.

“I love you.”

Marcus turned his head to stare bewilderedly at Tomas. His heart stopped for a second. When it restarted, he blew out a puff of air.

Tomas shrugged, wearing a lopsided grin. “I couldn’t keep it to myself now that I know.”

With a squeeze of his hand which was clasped in Tomas’ and a meaningful gaze into those iridescent hazel eyes, Marcus conveyed exactly what was in his heart without saying a word. The kiss he placed on his lover’s lips was the period at the end of his statement.

 The lopsided grin turned into something more sincere. Marcus may not be ready to say those three little words, but Tomas had no doubt as to what was in the man’s heart.

   


There was a steady stream of parishioners entering Saint Maria’s when the couple arrived back at the church. Everyone seemed to be dressed for the occasion as overcoats, trench coats, trousers and boots could be seen from those climbing the steps and entering through the red double doors.

“Tío! Marcus!”

Luis waved frantically to catch his uncle’s and his friend’s attention. Olivia exasperatedly put his arm down when it was obvious the men had seen him. She smiled as they approached, happy to see them together. When she noticed how much they were enjoying their own company, tears sprung in her eyes. She blinked them away and hugged each one after Luis had finished.

“You two may want to tone it down. I don’t think the town biddies will approve so much love and affection coming from two people,” Olivia teased as their group approached the short set of stairs.

“She means the grumpy old men,” Luis clarified. “The women love you.”

The men laughed.

“No, he’s right,” Olivia confirmed. “The senior set think your romance is straight out of those Hallmark movies they watch all the time. Even the mayor is rooting for you two crazy kids to work it out.”

“We’re working on it,” Marcus acknowledged.

Tomas kissed him on the temple. Now he wanted nothing more than to take Marcus home and hash out a plan for them to stay together well beyond December twenty-fifth. If they also happened to be naked and getting to know each other in all the ways they have yet to, then so be it. He glanced up, crossing himself just before he passed over the threshold. _Don’t strike me with lightning_ , he prayed.

Once inside, Marcus whispered in his ear, “Guess you’re not so blasphemous after all. But I’d be happy to hear your confession later, if you feel the need to unburden.”

_Damn it, Marcus._ Tomas could feel himself getting hard yet he couldn’t suppress a grin.

“Keep talking like that and I guarantee I will. Although I was planning on it anyway.”

Marcus squeezed his hand once more and let Tomas guide him to a pew.

The candlelight service was lovely. The priest gave a traditional sermon touching on hope and love while incorporating the story of the Nativity. The children’s choir performed before the sermon, followed by the adult choir afterward. 

Then it was time for the main event as the lights of the nave dimmed while the altar boys walked up the ends of each aisle lighting the candles of the parishioners who sat there. It was quite a sight seeing the flames flicker while the congregation stood and sang “O Holy Night” and “Silent Night.”

Before releasing everyone, the priest gave a closing prayer and wished everyone a very merry Christmas. The congregation responded in kind and slowly gathered their belongings. Not everyone migrated out the doors straight away. There were clusters of friends and family gathered in and around the pews, chatting and hugging and laughing.

After a few detours as they made their exit to talk with various people, the foursome finally stepped outside. There was now about an inch of snow on the ground and on the cars in the parking lot. It was beginning to fall at a heavier clip.

“Now are you happy I made you wear your snow boots?” Olivia asked Luis.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged. “At least we’ll have a white Christmas. Never had one of those before.”

“Does this mean I’m good luck?” Marcus asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Tomas barely suppressed a smile as he took Luis back to Olivia’s car. “¿Estas listo para Papá Noel?”

“¡Sí! Creo que sé lo que estoy obteniendo de mi lista.” Luis leaned in close to his uncle. “Pero no le digas a mamá.”

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Marcus chuckled. They followed a few steps behind Tomas and Luis.

“He believes in the idea of Santa, but no longer the man,” Olivia explained. “He’s so mature in some ways and so … _twelve_ in others.”

“Sounds about right.”

She laughed. Her mood mellowed before she spoke next. “I guess you didn’t exactly have the best Christmases growing up.”

“It was just another day. My mother tried.”

There was more behind Marcus’ comments, but Olivia let it pass. It wasn’t her business unless he made it so. She hoped he would make it Tomas’.

Revisiting the past wasn’t something Marcus liked to do. It was painful and led to self-pity, which he hated. This time though, it made him think of Tomas. His lover (he wasn’t sure what label they had, if any) had some idea of his upbringing after coffee at Olivia’s the other night. However, he should probably get a much clearer picture at some point.

“Whatever happened,” she said, “I’m happy you came out of it the man you are now.”

“Thank you, Olivia.” He switched his glance from her to her son. “You’re raising quite the man there. You did so well with the first one.”

This surprised her. She didn’t know what Tomas had told him about their upbringing other than what came out over dinner the other night. That was only the Cliff’s Notes and the more positive version at that. To be completely honest, she suspected he had said nothing at all. “What makes you say that? We had parents for the first decade or so and then our abuelita.”

“I’ve been around people all my life,” Marcus explained. “I’ve learned how to read them and, to some degree, understand them. Your parents were a definite influence. Your abuelita though — and I mean no disrespect — seemed to have had a different impact. Tell me to shut up. I won’t take offense.”

Olivia hugged Marcus tight. “You are going to be so good for my brother.”

She continued to surprise him. He liked this about her. The hug was returned with just as much affection. “I was hoping he would be good for me.”

“He will be.”

Stepping back, they both exchanged shy smiles. They finished the walk back to their cars in silence. Marcus got a hug from Luis before the party went their separate ways. 

Tomas had the biggest smile on his face as they climbed into his SUV. “You’re family now, Marcus.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a [Tomarcus AU Xmas playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1263331398/playlist/4oObZrGbnBUAeonjGuZsuV?si=di9QXLPjRFapMCOgehSV8Q) on Spotify. It's comprised of the few songs mentioned in this fic, as well as some others that I feel compliment Tomas and Marcus, and their story. Enjoy!

“It was nice seeing you and Livvy get along tonight.”

Tomas was lounging on the couch with Marcus in his arms. They were hanging out in the living room listening to Christmas music and admiring the tree as the snow fell outside. It was all so peaceful and comfortable. The minimal light came from the six-foot fake pine and the candles in the fireplace. Tomas thought his house had never looked so romantic in all the years he had lived there. He nestled Marcus’ head.

“The more time I spend with her, the more I like her. Your nephew, too. You are very lucky.”

A small silence filled the room.

“Livvy gave me the strength I needed to be true to myself when we were growing up,” Tomas said. “I was Luis’ age when I figured out I was gay. A young boy in Mexico, who was attracted to other boys, did not have an easy existence.”

He paused for before continuing. “Especially when your own grandmother thinks you are an abomination in the eyes of the Lord.”

Marcus said nothing. He took one of Tomas’ hands and pressed the back of it to his lips. _I’m here for you._  

Tomas kissed the top of his head. _I’m grateful._

“There was a boy. His name was Miguel. We liked each other very much. Somehow, we both figured out we wanted more than friendship. My first kiss was in the shed behind the school where they kept the grounds keeping equipment. Rakes, shovels, mulch. Miguel and I hid there to avoid getting a beating from a group of kids who could just smell we were different.

“There we were, huddled together in the shadows just under the only window in the tiny building. Once the gang had passed, we relaxed. Our heads pressed together. The next minute we were kissing. We were inseparable after that. For two weeks, I had the best life. Then Miguel’s older brother caught us under the bleachers. We only ever made out. His abuelita told mine and then he was gone.

“The next three years were hell. Olivia refused to leave until I graduated high school. The next day, we were on a plane back to the States. Abuelita died alone in her house ten years later. One of her neighbors had a relative send us the obituary online. In spite of everything, I was sorry she had no one by her side when she passed. Livvy said that’s what happens you’re spiteful and close-hearted. As much as it hurts that she rejected me, I believe she just didn’t know any better. Maybe I’m just being naive.”

Marcus sat up so he was eye level with Tomas. He took Tomas’ bearded chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning his head so they were looking directly into each other’s eyes. “You are not naive. You are a beautiful, caring man who loves fully and expects that love in return. I wish I was as open as you.”

“You are.”

He rested his forehead with Marcus’. Trembling, he cupped the back of his boyfriend’s neck (they were together as far as he was concerned, at least for the interim). Marcus’ presence grounded him. His anxiety melted away. There were other things he would open up about in time — Dan, in particular — but this was a huge start. He had never before told anyone about Miguel. Not even Dan. Tomas had never felt comfortable sharing Miguel with him. That should have been his first sign.

“Are you okay?” Concern coated Marcus’ query.

“I’ve never been this vulnerable before.”

“There’s something you should know.” Marcus swallowed, pulling away so he could see Tomas. “My parents’ deaths. They weren’t—. They were violent.”

“You were there.” Tomas wasn’t sure how he knew that. There was just something about the haunted look in Marcus’ eyes that gave him that indication.

He nodded; not looking at Tomas, but at the leg of his trousers. “He killed her right in front of me. After years of knocking her about, he finally ended her.” His eyes met Tomas’. “Then I ended him. I was seven years old.”

Tomas took him in his arms once more and held him. 

Marcus hadn’t talked about that day since it happened. Locked up within his soul, he had vowed never to reveal what had happened to another living person. After more than forty years, Marcus broke his own vow. 

Light. That was how he felt. The proverbial weight lifted. Peter was taken from him before he had had the chance to tell him. It wasn’t that he had been in the dark. His fiancé knew of Marcus’ dark childhood. He may have even guessed most of it, but Marcus never actually said the words. Till now.

The song playing captured Marcus’ attention. He released himself from Tomas and leaned back against the couch with a lazy smile on his face. “I love this song. _My God_. I haven’t heard this in years.”

Tomas snuggled next to him, nuzzling his chest as Marcus wrapped his arms around him. “What is it?”

“Marvin Gaye. ‘Purple Snowflakes.’”

They listened as the Motown singer crooned the holiday chestnut. Marcus’ head swayed back and forth as he grooved to the tune.

“I like it,” Tomas whispered, not wanting to ruin the experience for his boyfriend.

“How can you not? It’s Marvin bloody Gaye.”

Tomas chuckled.

When the track ended, they listened as the next song began.

“I need you, Tomas.”

There was a heat in Marcus’ eyes that Tomas recognized, only this time it was more pronounced. It was coming from a place much deeper within him.

“Whatever you need.”

“What do _you_ need?”

Tomas put his mouth over Marcus’ and straddled him. Marcus put his hands on Tomas’ hips, pulling him even closer. Their lips continued to find each other; their tongues going on expeditions inside the other’s mouth, when not rubbing together. Moans drowned out the music; lost in a world of their own making. The pair grinded their crotches together, the friction fueling their desire.

When Tomas managed to free his lips, he put them near Marcus’ ear. “I need you. I want to be inside you.”

Both had erections demanding to be released from their current confines within their respective trousers. The fabric from each stretching to accommodate the added girth.

“You read minds now?” Marcus asked sarcastically.

They started undressing each other. Shirts removed, and belts and buttons of trousers undone before they got to their feet. Once free of any constraints, they grabbed and pulled at each other. Lips ghosting over skin that was on fire as their desire for each other consumed them.

Marcus pushed Tomas onto the couch. He knew he hadn’t prepared himself; that this was going to hurt, but he didn’t care. He needed Tomas inside him. This afternoon only proved it. Marcus tried to be good, tried to be careful. Their grinding session earlier, while immensely satisfying, awoke something in him that had been long dormant. 

_Welcome back, old friend_ , he thought. His sexual appetite had become a gaunt, unrecognizable thing. Tomas had fed it, coaxing it back to life. Now Marcus had had a taste, he wanted the full meal.

Tomas was already leaking precome. He saw Marcus take notice. When the blond turned around so his ass was in front of Tomas, the answer to his silent question became self-evident. Marcus had the most perfect ass Tomas had ever seen. He couldn’t resist reaching out caressing its cheeks.

A low moan came from their owner, which made the stream of precome steadier. Tomas greased his fingers with it and with his free hand, parted those peachy cheeks. He teased Marcus’ hole, running his forefinger around it a few times before sliding it inside. Marcus clenched involuntarily.

“Relax, baby. Let me in.”

Marcus obeyed. Tomas coaxed his hole into opening wider. When it did, he slid in a second finger and worked it until there was just enough room for a third. Finally, Marcus was ready for him. Gripping his throbbing cock to stunt its eagerness, Tomas guided his lover to him. Marcus felt the tip and sunk down, taking in all of it. Their collective moans filled the room.

As Marcus bobbed up and down on Tomas’ cock and Tomas thrusted to meet him, they developed a rhythm which kept time with the version of “Oh Holy Night” that was now playing. Tomas had forgotten about the music, so focused was he on Marcus’ preparation and Marcus in general. He had never had a soundtrack while he fucked a lover, but he found he enjoyed it tonight.

“Quiero que me toques,” Marcus breathed.

Tomas reached around and gripped Marcus’ hard cock. He left one hand on his lover’s hip. With Marcus in hand, Tomas stroked him and used the precome as lube for his cock; it responded beautifully, pulsing under his touch.

Marcus writhed as Tomas’ attentions made him feel wanted, desired, _loved_. He needed to show his appreciation. He needed to taste his lover; show him the same level of consideration.

Grabbing Tomas’ hand from his hip, Marcus brought his fingers to his mouth. One by one, they slipped past his lips. His tongue massaged each digit as he sucked. When Tomas slammed his head into Marcus’ back and moaned from deep within his chest, Marcus knew his thoughtfulness had been appreciated.

Just as the song hit its crescendo, they came in unison — and hard. Tomas’ hand was covered in Marcus’ come. He filled Marcus with his own; so much so, it was already leaking out just a bit. 

Both were sweaty and out of breath. The hand that had moments ago been in Marcus’ mouth was now wrapped around Marcus’ waist. They didn’t move otherwise. Tomas’ head was still resting against Marcus’ back; his own cock still inside him while his other hand held Marcus’.

Eventually Tomas led Marcus into the downstairs guest bathroom, where they cleaned up. It took longer than it should have since they couldn’t stop kissing and touching. Their hands were all over. Now that they had been properly intimate in more ways than one, they were connected — body and soul.

   


Lounging on the hardwood floor in front of the couch some time later with Marcus’ head in his lap and the wool blanket from the back of the couch draped over Marcus from the waist down, they were the picture of contentment. Over the Rhine’s “(Darlin’) Christmas Is Coming” played as they basked in the afterglow.

_“Tear these thorns from my heart_

_Help the healing to start_

_Let’s set this old world free_

_Let’s start with you and me”_

“She might as well be singing for me,” Marcus observed.

“For both of us,” Tomas corrected. “We’ve already begun, mi amor.”

Tomas had one hand in Marcus’ hair. The other was caressing Marcus’ cheek, his arm tucked under his chin. “Next time I want to see your face.”

Marcus nodded, looking up at him. “I wanted to straddle you; take your face in my hands while I rode you like the stallion you are.”

“Why didn’t you?” Curiosity, not judgement, resided in Tomas’ hazel eyes.

“Old habits. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until my back was to you. At that point, I just went with it.”

A grin tugged at the corner of Tomas’ mouth. “You most certainly did.”

Marcus laughed out loud. It was a big bark of a laugh that made Tomas break out into a full-fledged smile.

Taking Tomas’ hand from his cheek, Marcus held it in both of his own. He ran one hand over the back of it and then traced the lines of his palm with the other. “I want us to make love, but I think I needed to work myself up to it. If I’m being honest, I’ve fucked other men in the intervening years, but haven’t made love to anyone since Peter.”

He tore his eyes away from the hand he was holding to glance at its owner. “I haven’t wanted to until now.”

“Neither have I.”

“That’s a very long time for someone your age.”

Tomas gave a small shrug. “You were worth the wait.”

“So were you.”

There was a small silence before Marcus changed the subject.

“Do you have any Christmas traditions?”

“A few. Making hojarascas for the office party — and jilted Englishmen.”

Marcus nipped at Tomas’ middle finger, which drew a chuckle from him. 

“Christmas Eve service. Waking up on Christmas morning to find a gift under the tree from Santa. Then I spend Christmas Day with Livvy and Luis. We have breakfast, open presents (not necessarily in that order)” — this got a chuckle from Marcus — “watch movies, have dinner, play games, then I come home. Although the games may be more electronic from now on if Luis gets the gaming system he asked Santa for.”

“That sounds really lovely, Tomas. Just don’t kill either of them during the first game you play on that console. Or you’ll have cold, lonely Christmases from here on out.”

Tomas took his hand away from Marcus’ head to tweak his nose. “Guess I’ll have to come to Chicago then and camp out on your doorstep until you take pity on me. Or maybe Montreal?”

Marcus swatted Tomas’ hand away from his nose. An eyebrow raised, he asked, “Are you trying to see if I’ve made my decision?”

“Yes.”

“I have.”

Tomas eyes grew large as his face lit up in anticipation. “Well?”

“Not telling till tomorrow afternoon. Consider it your Christmas present.”

“I should have known you’d suck at gift giving. You’re perfect otherwise.”

“If I’m such a bloody disappointment, I’ll just fly away and you’ll never hear from me again.”

The sarcasm in Marcus’ voice was so thick, Tomas thought he might choke on it. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“An f-bomb on this holiest of eves. And you just home from church.”

“Where I fucked my boyfriend on the couch,” Tomas added. “Now if you not going to be nice, I’ll just have to make you stop talking.”

A wicked smile to match the glint in his eye appeared on Marcus’ face. “If you want me to suck you off, you just have to ask … nicely.”

“Pretty please?”

Marcus sat up while Tomas pushed himself onto the edge of the couch. Once he was in position between Tomas’ legs, Marcus quipped, “Now was it so hard being nice to your boyfriend?”

“I’m hard for him regardless.” 

There was no doubt how much Tomas was enjoying their foreplay.

With a flush to his cheeks and a heat in his eyes to match, Marcus dipped his head and stretched his lips over Tomas’ eager cock. 


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus woke up feeling wonderful. For a moment he had no idea where he was, but that was okay. The bed was soft. He was warm and cozy under the covers. Slowly it came back to him that this was Tomas’ bed in Tomas’ bedroom in Tomas’ house. The exterior warmth seeped inside him and spread all over. 

Tomas had called him his boyfriend without a second thought last night. What was more surprising was Marcus wasn’t bothered by it. He had encouraged it afterward. Boyfriend. He grinned at the absurdity of a man his age being someone’s boyfriend. At him _having_ a boyfriend.  

Rolling on to his side, Marcus opened his eyes to an empty half of the bed. His hand went to the spot where Tomas lay not long before. It was after two when they finally came upstairs. Tomas had asked which side of the bed Marcus wanted. It didn’t matter. He would take whichever side Tomas didn’t use. So Marcus got the right side of the bed and the man he quite possibly might already love. 

They fell asleep facing each other, Marcus hand on Tomas’ hip and Tomas’ holding Marcus’ other hand. At one point, Marcus rolled onto his other side and vaguely recalled Tomas snuggling up behind him. Now Tomas was gone and his spot was cool to the touch. 

Marcus pushed himself into a sitting position just as the bedroom door opened.  

Tomas entered wearing jeans and a henley, but his feet were bare. “Hey. You shouldn’t be awake.” 

He quickly stripped down to nothing and climbed back into bed. 

“I woke up and you weren’t here,” Marcus told him. “Thought maybe you went running.” 

There was a chuckle followed by a quick smile. “I had to pay the Bennett kid. He showed up an hour-and-a-half ago to shovel the walk and driveway. Devon is on the scene every time a flake falls. He’s like Pavlov’s dog.” 

Marcus chuckled. “He knows where his bread is buttered. Bet you tip well, too.” 

A blush crept up Tomas’ neck. “He’s out there by himself doing all the work; insists he can handle it. And he does. I watched him once clear out the Johnson’s horseshoe driveway across the street. Had it done in just over two hours. He’s fourteen.” 

“That’s impressive. Maybe I should take him home with me. He’d clean up in Chicago’s suburbs.” 

“Don’t give him any ideas.” Tomas sighed, cupping Marcus’ cheek. “And as for the running, between the snow and you, I’m not going anywhere unless I have to.” 

“Kiss me,” Marcus commanded. 

Tomas’ lips caught Marcus’ gently. There was no urgency in the kiss, but the want was there. They continued for a little bit, using every bit of their mouths — lips, teeth, tongues — to stay connected. 

“Merry Christmas,” Tomas whispered when they disconnected to catch some air. 

“Happy Christmas, luv,” Marcus replied softly. “What time is it?” 

“Just before nine. I told Livvy we won’t be there till eleven at the earliest.” 

“Such a good boy.” 

The naughty tone in Marcus’ voice sped up Tomas’ pulse. He could feel himself getting harder. His cock was already semi-hard when he saw naked Marcus sitting up in his bed. He wanted Marcus to stay in his bed and never leave. It wasn’t the first time he thought of keeping Marcus here forever. He also knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

“There was no way I was giving up a second alone with you now that I finally have you. That will come soon enough.” 

“We’ll work something out. I’m not giving you up either.” 

This shouldn’t have been news to Tomas, but it was the first time Marcus had said anything of the sort. His eyes grew as wide as his smile. This was real. He wouldn’t have to let Marcus go tomorrow.  

Marcus beamed as he watched Tomas’ reaction to his declaration. It had felt so right when he said it, he didn’t doubt its veracity. Long distance was rough on a relationship, but they would do everything possible not to be another statistic. 

“You know what I want for Christmas?” he said, teasing Tomas’ bottom lip. 

“Besides me?” 

“Oh it definitely includes you.” 

Tomas titled his head and raised his brow. 

“Our first sleigh ride wasn’t the best experience,” Marcus said. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Tomas admitted, sighing just a little. 

“So I propose a do-over. Tomas, won’t you ride my sleigh this morning?” 

He couldn’t help it. Tomas’ eyes flicked down to Marcus’ large and very hard cock. With a grin spreading across his lips, he answered, “And here I thought I’d have to wait till this afternoon to get my present.” 

“Oh ye of little faith.”  

Marcus slid down on the bed till he was in a half-reclining position. He adjusted the pillows behind him so he was comfortable. 

Tomas reached into the drawer in the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulled out a condom and lube. “I know we didn’t use protection last night…. I’m clean just so you know.” 

“So am I. But I’ll wear one. It doesn’t bother me.” 

“Can I put it on you?” 

“I was rather hoping you would.” 

Marcus spread his legs and Tomas straddled him. He ripped open the foil package of the condom. Taking Marcus in hand, he carefully fitted the condom over his cock. The blond bucked ever so slightly at his lover’s sensuous touch. 

“May I?” he asked when Tomas picked up the lube. 

With a bashful grin, Tomas handed it over. Marcus squeezed out a few drops onto his fore- and middle fingers. He gripped Tomas to gain access, then teased and coated his hole. Tomas reached out, grabbing hold of Marcus’ shoulder to steady himself while Marcus took care of him. Then he watched as Marcus covered his sheathed self with lube. 

When Marcus had finished prepping them, they locked eyes. Tomas held onto Marcus’ cock while he lined himself up. He slid onto him, a sharp intake of breath occurring as he did so. God it felt even better than Tomas had imagined. 

He rocked his pelvis forward, keeping in time with Marcus who was doing the same. As before, they locked into a rhythm. Tomas’ fingers pressed into Marcus’ chest while Marcus held onto Tomas’ hips. 

They kept their eyes on each other. A electrical current surged through them in short bursts. Tomas rode him harder, which Marcus encouraged. His hands slid around to Tomas’ ass, pulling him even closer toward him. Marcus’ cock was fully inside Tomas. Once it hit his prostate, Tomas let any inhibitions go.  

“Harder, Marcus,” he grunted, panting between sentences. “Fuck me. That’s it.” 

That current found its conductor. The short bursts became one fully powered charge that engulfed them both. They thought they would combust; the surge so intense there was nothing to do but ride it to the end. 

When it was over, Tomas collapsed onto Marcus. The covers long had been eschewed. Tomas breathed in Marcus’ scent as he listened to his elevated heart rate. The thumping was a symphony to his ears. He lay on Marcus, who held him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Neither had ever hoped to feel so connected to another living being. 

   
 

Just over an hour later, Marcus came downstairs to find Tomas standing in the living room near the tree. They had decided it would be best to shower separately, otherwise they would miss the open house altogether. Marcus had been feeling lazy and told Tomas to go first. In truth, he had wanted to just watch Tomas walk naked down the hall and get dressed in the bedroom once he returned fresh and clean. 

Tomas had felt a bit gypped as he had had the same idea regarding Marcus. But he was the guest and it _was_ Christmas. There would plenty of other times to ogle his boyfriend’s beautiful body. He loved he had a boyfriend and, more importantly, it was Marcus.  

It boggled his mind that just three days ago he had been single and content. He couldn’t imagine his life without this man, who was now standing in front of him looking very handsome in a fitted wine-colored sweater and charcoal gray slacks that hugged him him in all the right places. 

“So it seems Santa did pay us visit last night.” 

Marcus raised an eyebrow and followed Tomas’ gaze to the pair of presents under the tree. There also was a card sitting between them, propped up by the corners of the wrapped boxes. “What did you do?” 

Tomas shook his head. “Not me. I wasn’t kidding when I said Santa always left me a present.” 

A closer look made Marcus wonder, “Did Santa get us the same thing?” 

“I have a feeling she did,” came the reply along with a sigh. 

“What is it?” 

“Livvy mentioned wanting to do something at least once one year, and now I’m afraid she’s gone and done it.” 

Tomas gestured from Marcus to sit down on the couch. He brought the card and gifts over, handing the box to Marcus that had his name on the tag.  

“Olivia’s handwriting?” 

A blush and a nod made Tomas appear downright adorable to Marcus. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Tomas’ before kissing him. Tomas caught his lips in return, but held the kiss a bit longer. 

“Should we open the card first?” Tomas asked when they separated. 

“Absolutely.” 

His finger just under the fold, Tomas hesitated. He handed it Marcus. “You should open it. I have a feeling it's for both of us.” 

There was no name on the envelope. Marcus paused. This was a huge gesture. If Tomas right — and Marcus felt that he was — they were officially in couple territory. Suddenly his nerves quivered. His eyes were glued to the envelope Tomas held in his hands. Marcus forced himself to look into the hazel eyes before him. When he did, a funny thing happened: His nerves quieted. There was no doubt in his mind because there was none in Tomas’. 

Marcus accepted the dark green envelope and pulled out the card. It was a lovely card with a gay couple on the front decorating their Christmas tree as the reader spied on them through the bay window of their home. Inside was a note: 

_“To my brother and his love,_  

_The last thing I expected this Christmas was to welcome a new member to our family. Briefly I thought we might be losing one, but thankfully that was not meant to be._  

_Tomas—_  

_I never thought I would ever see your smile so big or your eyes so bright. Your heart has always been the one thing no one has ever been able to truly reach. Even Luis and I, close as the three of us are, haven't been entirely successful. I am thrilled you met Marcus and that he has destroyed the wall you built around your heart all those years ago._  

_Marcus—_  

_You nearly killed my dog, but you brought my brother back to life. So I guess we’re even. You are a wonderful, amazing man. You love fully not just those you know, but those who don’t know you. (Google is a beautiful thing.) Luis and I welcome you not just into our lives, but into our family. You are a miracle, Saint Marcus. Don’t ever forget that._  

_Love you both,_  

_Olivia.”_  

There was no fighting the tears that welled in Marcus’ eyes after he read Olivia’s words. There was no denying he had never felt so loved nor had witnessed such love for his partner than in the few yet meaningful words that were written on the inside of the card. 

Tomas moved to sit behind him, resting his chin on Marcus’ shoulder as he read what Olivia wrote. He wrapped his arms around Marcus’ waist and kissed his neck when he had finished. Marcus leaned back into him. He turned his head to see Tomas was crying, too. Nuzzling his bearded cheek, Marcus kissed him there twice. 

After a long moment, he patted Tomas’ hand and sat up. “I need to see what’s inside these packages.” 

Tomas told him to go ahead. 

“No,” Marcus said. “You get your ass back where it was. We’re going to do this right.” 

Laughing, Tomas kissed the back of Marcus’ neck and followed his boyfriend’s command. 

Marcus stared at the wrapping paper trying to decide how best to remove it. An impish grin appeared and he ripped off the paper to expose a large white shirt box. Only when he took off the lid, it wasn’t a shirt inside but a sweater.  

An ugly Christmas sweater.  

It was bright red with “Ho ho ho!” stitched in towering letters at the top, “Merry Christmas!” in smaller letters along the bottom and a huge Santa Claus face, complete with the rosiest cheeks ever imagined, smack in the middle. To add insult to injury, the sleeves were dotted with tiny reindeer heads. 

“This is the fugliest thing I’ve ever seen,” Marcus declared. 

A howl of laughter erupted from Tomas. He fell back against the arm of the couch, clutching his stomach. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. It was some time before he managed to calm down. By then, Marcus had joined in the laughing. 

“I’m going to have to wear this today, right?” 

From his lounging position, Tomas confirmed this fact. He exhaled and reached for his own package. What he found inside the box was precisely as he had feared and expected. At least he wouldn’t be the only fool at the open house. The ugly sweater craze took Mapleton by storm every year. He had witnessed most of his clientele wear the atrocious creations with pride. He would never understand the obsession. 

“Come on now. Show us your jumper,” Marcus encouraged with a teasing note. 

Tomas’ sweater was not much better than his boyfriend’s. It was a sky blue with ample snowflakes all over. There was a wide, fluffy cotton trim all around the hem to give an allusion to what was just outside. The pièce de rèsistance was a full-length, three-dimensional snowman dressed in a top hat, scarf and mittens; his carrot nose phallic-like in its design. Just to make sure the message was clear, the words “Let it snow!” were included in the same blocky letters as the “Ho ho ho!” on Marcus’ jumper. 

“This is the fugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” Tomas repeated Marcus’ response regarding his own sweater because there was honestly no other way to describe it. 

Marcus took the sweater and held it up to Tomas, who looked as if he would have preferred being drawn and quartered. “Oh, I don’t know. I think you’ll look rather fetching in it. Brings out the warm hazel of your eyes.” 

“That red does wonders for the blue in yours,” Tomas grumbled through gritted teeth. 

“You think?”  

The twinkle in Marcus’ eyes melted any resentment Tomas had about his sister’s gift. He grabbed Marcus by the scruff of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The hunger had threatened to take overtake them both. However, Marcus’ cooler head prevailed. 

“To be continued?” he suggested. “We don’t want to be late for the open house.” 

“Definitely.”  

The way Tomas said that one word made Marcus question if the response was to his query or if Tomas preferred to be late. Somehow they made their way out the door with Tomas’ gifts in hand for Olivia and Luis a few minutes later. Both already wishing it wouldn’t be too long before they could be alone once more. 

   
 

When Tomas and Marcus arrived at Olivia’s house, the event was already in full swing. It was just after eleven, but you would have thought the fun had been going on for quite some time. There were cars on both sides of the street. More people were arriving while a few made their way out. 

Tomas pulled into the driveway, thankful he didn’t have to worry about parking. He and Marcus went in through the kitchen door to avoid the crush at the front of the house. Olivia had just walked into the kitchen when the men entered.  

She was wearing a Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer sweater that was white with red polka dots scattered about and the enormous face of the famous leader of Santa’s sleigh taking up most of the front. It came with a pom pom for a red nose. On the back was Rudolph’s cute butt amid a sea of more red polka dots. 

“Feliz Navidad!” Tomas greeted his sister with a kiss and a one-armed hug. His other hand carrying one of two bags (Marcus had the other) filled with gifts for two of his favorite people. 

“Feliz Navidad, hermanito!” She wrapped both arms around her kid brother, holding him tight. When she released him, her smile widened as she glimpsed who else was with them. “Drop those presents and get over here, Marcus!” 

He did as he was told, enjoying the big hug Olivia gave him. “Feliz Navidad, Olivia.” 

“Feliz Navidad, mi amigo.” When she pulled away, she saw just how much they had brought with them. 

“Tomas! You bought too much!” 

Her brother shrugged. “That’s what you say every year.” 

“And every year it’s true. Seriously, that boy is spoiled … and so am I.” 

“You love it.” 

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Nothing. Just love me and let me spoil you both a couple times a year.” The smile on his face sealed his fate. 

Olivia sighed. “Fine.” She nodded at his coat. “Whatcha got under there?” 

Tomas rolled his eyes while Marcus tried to suppress a chuckle. “Where’s Luis?” 

“Oh no. Take it off. I wanna see what Santa brought you.” 

“Livvy….” 

 There was a whine in his voice that gave Marcus an idea of what their dynamic might have been like when they were kids. He thought they were adorable. 

“ _Tomas_ ….” 

Thus endeth the debate. Tomas took of his coat and scarf, revealing the snowman sweater to his endless shame. 

His sister shrieked with glee and clapped her hands. When she heard Marcus clear his throat, she turned and had an even bigger reaction as he opened his coat like a flasher. 

Tomas may have been a little jealous about that.  

A short time later, the three of them were making the rounds in the living room and dining room. The gifts and their coats had been secured in Luis’ bedroom, where they wouldn’t be disturbed. Olivia’s room was being used as the public coatroom for the next couple hours. 

Marcus found time to sneak away to visit with Perro for a few minutes. He was staying in Luis’ room during the event. The dog was so happy to see his new friend, but couldn’t move too much in his condition.  

The door to the bedroom opened a short time later. Tomas ducked in, careful to make sure Olivia hadn’t seen him sneak away. 

“I wondered where you had gotten to.” He squatted next to Marcus and gave Perro a good scratching behind his ears. “It’s almost quarter till.” 

“Shit. Thanks.”  

Marcus scratched Perro beneath his jaw. “Lo siento, muchacho. El deber llama.” 

Both men stood as Marcus grabbed his coat and scarf. They walked out to the main part of the house, where Tomas immediately was waylaid by some members of the town’s Small Business Owners Association. Marcus felt a twinge of guilt for letting him get sucked in, but he had a phone call to make.  

   
 

While Marcus stepped out onto the front porch, Tomas chatted with the association members. The group had invited him to join a year after he took over the animal hospital. They had warmly welcomed Tomas, who was grateful to have something of a social circle. Officially, they met once a month. However, since the business side usually was dispatched in the first twenty minutes, the meetings tended to turn into an informal gathering with a potluck dessert.  

Now they were all atwitter over Tomas and Marcus. Tomas blushed, but played it close to the vest. He answered some, but not all questions. Yes, they met when Perro was injured. No, Marcus did not run him over with his car. Yes, Marcus checked out of the hotel and was staying with him till tomorrow. No, his leaving was not the end of things. 

Luis caught his attention. The kid was over by the tree on his knees shaking his presents and wearing his very own ugly Christmas sweater featuring The Grinch. It was lime green and peppered with tiny replicas of his dog, Max.  

Olivia had thought it hysterical and appropriate considering she knew what her son’s reaction would be when he found out he actually had to wear it — _in front of people_. He had been bored before anyone even arrived. Tomas happily excused himself before the inquisition could continue.  

“You’re never gonna figure it out that way.” 

His nephew looked up at him with a smirk. “Underwear and socks. It’s the perfect weight.” 

Tomas chuckled at he sat down. “Same game every year, eh?” 

“Sí. When is everyone going to leave?” There was a slight whine in Luis’ voice. “I just want it to be the five of us.” 

“It’s not even noon yet, sobrino.” 

Luis’ eyes seemed as if they would pop out of his head, they were so large. “ _It’s not?!_ Oh Dios mio. I’m never going to open my presents.” 

“What are you doing over here? We have guests.” 

Olivia seemed to apparate out of thin air. It must be a mom thing. Tomas can remember her doing it even when they were younger. 

“It’s fine, Livvy.” Tomas looked up at her from his seat on the floor next to his nephew. “We’ll get back to them in a minute. Everyone’s having a good time.” 

She sighed. “I know, but I haven’t had to host this before and I’m kinda freaking out. Meanwhile, when you’re not sneaking off with Marcus, you’re camped out on the floor with my son.” 

Tomas stood up, followed by Luis. The boy knew this could get ugly. He could kind of hear when his mom and uncle got into it a few days ago at the clinic.  

“It’s okay,” Luis said. “We’re up and ready to mingle.” 

Olivia gave him a look. She knew something was going on, but couldn’t work out what exactly. “What’s up with you?” 

“N-nothing. Let’s go talk to people.” 

Tomas put a hand on his shoulder when Luis made to move away. “Luis?” 

The boy looked at both of them. “I heard you the other day at the clinic. The room was next door to tío’s office and you were kinda loud at times.” 

Both Olivia and Tomas blanched.  

“I don’t want you to do the same thing here,” Luis admitted. “Not when tío and Marcus are so happy. You shouldn’t have been angry at him, mamá. It wasn’t his fault. It was mine.” 

Olivia swallowed. She couldn’t even glance at her brother. All those words came rushing back, hitting her harder with every syllable. “I was scared and angry that day. Those horrible things I said, I didn’t mean them. It was stupid of me to shoot my mouth off. I’m so sorry to you both.” 

She looked at Tomas, who eyes were soft. “I meant every word I wrote in the card. _Every. Word._ ” 

“I know.”  

He took her into his arms and she put her hands on his back. 

“Where’s Uncle Marcus?” Luis was glancing around the living room. 

“He had a phone call to make, buddy.” Tomas’ eyes darted to the front windows, but Marcus wasn’t there. _Probably holed up near the railing on the side_ , he thought. 

“The job?” Olivia asked. She had asked Marcus point blank at dinner the other night what had brought him to their little corner of the world. 

Tomas nodded. “And no, I don’t what his decision is.” 

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” 

“No. We’ll work it out regardless. So long as he’s happy.” Tomas knew theoretically he could be a veterinarian anywhere. Marcus’ job wasn’t as flexible. 

“Wait,” Luis said. “Are you moving away?” 

“To be determined,” Tomas replied. “But not today.” 

Olivia herded her men away from the tree and into the sea of people. “Come on. We can talk more about this later.” 

A warm smile spread across Tomas’ lips. It had not escaped his notice that Luis referred to Marcus as his uncle. He put a hand on Luis’ back and followed his family into the crowd of friends and neighbors. 

   
 

Marcus stepped out onto the front porch. His hand was shaking as he pulled out his phone. He took a couple calming breaths before selecting the number from his contact list. As the phone rang on the other end, he willed his heart to slow down. 

The call was picked up after the second ring. “Hello, Marcus!” 

Marc Laurent sounded like he was in the middle of the Normandy campaign. There were children laughing and screaming; some adults, too. “Hold on! Let me find some place quieter.” 

After about a minute, the noise stopped. “Sorry about that. My wife’s family plus ten kids does not a silent Christmas make.” 

Marcus chuckled. “It’s fine. I can relate. Where I’m at is a full house, as well.” 

“Good! You’re not alone. You made some friends while you’ve been here?” 

“More like family.” His heart swelled at that last word. 

“Excellent! Now. Tell me you have good news.” 

This was it. The moment of truth. 

   
 

A few minutes after he hung up with Marc, Tomas came out in search of Marcus. He had on his coat, but left it undone. Marcus, meanwhile, was bundled up with his scarf expertly wrapped around his long neck. 

“Everything okay?” Tomas inquired. 

Marcus, leaning against the house next to the windows, turned his head in his boyfriend’s direction and smiled. 

Tomas walked over to him, an expectant look on his face. 

“I know it’s much too early in the game. Oh, but since I _did_ just accept the Montreal job….” 

At this, Tomas bent his knees, leaned back and pumped his arms at his sides. “YES!” 

Marcus laughed. He loved how excited and supportive Tomas was of him. “... I thought I’d ask the jackpot question in advance: What are you doing New Year’s Eve?” 

Tomas raised an eyebrow. “As a matter of fact, I’ll be in Chicago ringing in the new year with my boyfriend. He’s just accepted a fabulous new job and will have some packing to do. At least I assume it’s fabulous,” he said teasingly. “He really hasn’t told me too much about it.” 

“You’ll miss the big New Year’s blowout here,” Marcus pointed out. 

“New year. New traditions. So long as we’re together, that’s all that matters.” 

“Lucky bloke,” Marcus replied quietly. 

“Lucky me,” Tomas said softly. 

“Lucky _us_ ,” Marcus corrected them both as he stood, sliding his arms around Tomas’ waist. 

“I’ll kiss to that.” Tomas took Marcus’ face in his hands. 

They leaned in till their lips caught. Lost in each other, they never noticed the sprig of mistletoe which hung above them; one of three places on the porch it could be found. 

“I love you,” Marcus declared, when they came up for air. 

“I know.” Tomas kissed him. “Now tell me everything about this job.” 

Marcus took a step back and sat on the railing. He wore a look of awe. “It is everything I wanted, but didn’t dare believe I could have. I can still be involved in all campaigns from the ground up, but I can also pick and choose which campaigns to focus on, as well as set my own hours. The team is one of the best working in the field today.” 

He grinned. “I hope your passport is in order.” 

Tomas sat next to him. “It will be once I get one.” 

“Well it was fun while it lasted.” 

Tomas brought his head down on Marcus’ shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with laughter. They stayed outside talking about their future till all the guests had left. When they finally went back inside, it was only after Luis had warned them Olivia had threatened to open all the windows and sing Mariah Carey at the top of her lungs. Their punishment for ditching the party. 

“ _Love Actually_ is her favorite movie,” Tomas shared before they left the porch. 

“We can be on a flight tonight if we leave now,” Marcus countered. 

“To Chicago?” 

“Wherever. All I want for Christmas is you.” 

Tomas threw his head back and groaned. “If I had known you were so cheesy….” 

“You would do what?” Marcus challenged. 

“Remember, I know how to shut you up.” 

The glint in Marcus’ eye excited Tomas in a way only he could.  

“Oh yeah? I dare you. Right here, right now.” 

The thing was, Tomas actually considered it. Instead, he said the words that were in his heart. “Te amo.” 

“Yo sé. Now let’s go save Christmas.” 


	9. Chapter 9

#  **Epilogue**

 

**Christmas Eve, one year later**

 

Tomas and Marcus had just returned from the candlelight service at Saint Maria’s. Marcus was in Mapleton for the holidays. This time, he was staying through New Year’s. He had a flight out to Montreal on January second.

At home once more and ensconced in their own private bubble, Tomas and Marcus were lounging on the couch with Christmas music playing, the fully decorated seven-foot pine fir tree lit and a fire going in the hearth. Tomas finally had the fireplace fixed when he returned from his two weeks in Chicago for New Year’s.

Now Tomas’ house looked about as empty as Marcus’ apartment had been when Tomas left back in January. He was in the middle of his own move to Montreal. He had landed a gig as one of three veterinarians heading up the soon-to-open second office of the Happy Paws Animal Hospital in the city’s downtown.

After months on the market, the house had sold last week. Tomas had to be out by the third week in January.

“How much are you going to miss this place?” Marcus asked as he sat on the couch with Tomas laid out, his head in Marcus’ lap.

“Not as much as I think.”

“No?”

“It’s going to be hard walking out that door for the last time.” Tomas paused. “On second thought, maybe I’ll miss it exactly as much as I think. At least at first.”

Marcus smiled. “It’s a good house.” He cast his eyes around. “I have some very fond memories from my short time here.”

Tomas took Marcus’ hand and kissed the back of it before placing it on his chest. “This was the year this place truly felt like a home. You did that.”

With his free hand, Marcus carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly black hair. “It felt like home the second you opened the front door exactly one year ago.”

“Best decision I ever made, proposing you move in with me for those few days.”

Those hazel eyes were intoxicating as ever. To stop himself from drowning in them, Marcus leaned down until his lips caught Tomas’. His mouth opened, inviting Marcus to slide in his tongue.

When he did, Tomas slipped his own into Marcus’ mouth. He snaked his hand around the back of Marcus’ neck, pulling him in even deeper. They were lost in each other. Their frequent moans drowning out the music.

They broke for air some time later; their foreheads touching. It had been like this since Marcus had stepped off the plane five days ago; everything so charged between them. When it was just the two of them, they became hyperfixated on each other. Every touch, every glance had so much meaning.

“Let me up.”

Marcus sat back as Tomas got off the couch. He padded over to the tree. Crouching down, he scanned the gifts for Marcus and found the one he wanted.

He sat next to his boyfriend. “I was going to wait till tomorrow obviously, but I want you to have this tonight.”

An eyebrow was raised. “Are we starting a new tradition? Opening one present on Christmas Eve?”

Tomas grinned and shook his head. “This is the exception, not the rule.”

Taking the package from Tomas, Marcus joked, “It’s not a Christmas jumper, is it?”

A hearty laugh erupted out of his boyfriend. “ _No._ I wouldn’t do that to you. I think I talked Livvy out of making us wear them again this year.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Just open the damn present before I change my mind.”

“So sensitive.”

Tomas rolled his eyes, but was grinning like a fool. So was Marcus.

He tore off the silver wrapping paper. When Marcus removed the lid off the box, his breath caught. Inside were framed photographs of him and Tomas; Olivia and Luis; him, Tomas, Olivia and Luis; and candids of each of them in various formations. Tears shone in his eyes as he went through each photo.

Carefully, Marcus placed them back into the box. When he lifted his gaze, a small stream was running down each cheek. He really didn’t care.

“For our wall,” he said softly.

“For our wall,” Tomas confirmed.

The box was placed on the floor with the lid secured. Marcus put his hands on either side of Tomas’ face and kissed him fully. Then, he wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tight. “I love it. I love you. It’s perfect.”

Tomas kissed Marcus’ neck with his arms around his waist and back. “I’m so happy you love it. I thought we could hang them up together once I move in. I love you so much, mi amado.”

Marcus pulled back enough to face Tomas. He kissed him gently, his hands caressing his face.

“I also have a gift for you tonight.”

Moving off the couch, Marcus got down on one knee before Tomas. His boyfriend’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open into a perfect “O.”

“I’m not entirely sure what possessed me to embrace the Christmas spirit last year,” Marcus began. “Whatever the reason, I’m so grateful I did because it led me to you. These past twelve months have been extraordinary. I didn’t just find the love of my life when I came to Mapleton, I found my family. Tomas Ortega, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and take me as your husband?”

Tomas closed his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them, his eyes shone in the dim luminescence of the room. The lights were off in favor of the glow from the tree and fireplace.

He looked down at the dark red velvet box Marcus held open in his hand. A titanium engagement ring in contemporary matte and polished finishes with three small diamonds in the center of the band was presented to him.

“Sí, mi amor. I _will_ marry you.”

Marcus took the ring out of its case and slid it onto the fourth finger of Tomas’ left hand. His fiancé curled his fingers around Marcus’ hand and closed the gap between them. Tomas cupped the back of Marcus’ neck as his mouth found its mate.

“We need one for you,” he whispered.

“Check my stocking.”

Tomas stared at Marcus for a just a second before the corner of his mouth quirked. He went over to the fireplace where their stockings — with a name on each one — were hung with care. Reaching inside, he pulled out an identical box to the one Marcus had with him. Tomas got down on his knees next to Marcus and rested on his heels. Marcus mirrored him as he turned his body to face him.

The box was open so the ring was displayed to the man with the dark blond hair wearing a black, cashmere jumper that hugged his lean torso in all the right ways in Tomas’ opinion.

“I’ve always loved Christmas, but last year God gave me a reason to appreciate the season even more. It was serendipitous that we met. Something tells me we passed each other more than once all those years ago when I lived in Chicago, but the timing wasn’t right. Last Christmas our time had finally come. Eres mi alma, Marcus Keane. Will you do me the very great honor of being my husband?”

“Sí, mi amor. Eres mi alma, Tomas.”

Tomas placed the matching titanium ring on the appropriate finger of Marcus’ left hand.

“We’re in it now,” Marcus quipped.

“I’d rather be in you,” Tomas shot back.

“Oh that can be arranged.”

He was already beginning to undo the button up lilac shirt his fiancé was wearing. Tomas took Marcus’ left hand and stared at it, a dreamy smile on his lips.

“I can’t believe you asked me here on this night.”

“There was no other place, no other time. It was exactly one year ago tonight that I knew I was in love with you.”

Tomas kissed the ring on Marcus’ finger. He glanced up at him. “So much happened that night. I still can’t believe it.”

“So much more is already happening right now,” Marcus said.

A glance at the couch brought a rueful smile to Tomas’ lips. “I can still see you riding me with the muscles in that gorgeous back of yours flexing.”

“We can have an encore later,” Marcus replied. “At home.”

“What?” A thought occurred to him. “No way. _We’re taking the couch?!_ But you have one!”

Marcus laughed. “It was always meant to be a placeholder, luv. I knew from the moment I took the apartment our couch would have a home there. It’s one of the reasons I picked the color scheme I did. I wanted it to look like it belonged there because it does.”

Tomas stared at Marcus in wonder. “How the hell did I get so lucky with you?”

“A question I ask myself — and will continue to ask myself — every day for the rest of my life.”

Closing the gap between them, Marcus kissed Tomas’ forehead.

It wasn’t enough. Tomas needed more. With his hands cupping the back of his fiancé’s neck and his thumbs running over those stubbly cheeks, he pulled him down into a deep kiss that threatened to swallow Marcus whole.

When they came up for air, a familiar tune had begun. It wasn’t the original version, but it suited the mood just fine.

Marcus stood and extended a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tomas smiled, accepting the invitation as he was pulled up and into Marcus’ arms.

A slow, sexy version of “All I Want For Christmas Is You” filled the room as Tomas raised the volume on the smart speaker. He wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck as his intended hooked his arms around Tomas’ waist. Their bodies pressed together, they slow danced cheek to cheek.

Outside, the snow fell heavily. It was going to be a white Christmas once more in Mapleton. 


End file.
